Broken
by XInuKagXOXORobStarX
Summary: Kagome is taking a break at home, her mother requests for her to go out and get some things, but serious danger occurs. Inuyasha becomes impatient waiting for Kagome, what will happen? Will he get to her in time, or will she be broken forever?
1. Kurai Yamaha

Ok guys I thought of this during class, so like please don't shoot me. I will finish up 'Unforgotten Love' and then continue 'Strong Willed Beauty' . I do hope you realize that I have updated 'Unforgotten Love' like a month ago. So go check it out just in case. Anyways this will be my first 'M' rated fanfiction ever!! So like yeah. Anyways on to the story.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she laid in bed thinking. This was her third day; she would have to be getting back to the feudal era soon. She decided she would go back after dinner.

Kagome turned on her side, petting Buyo, "Well the three days that I had were nice, but now I have to be getting back to my normal… well what I consider normal, life. With fighting demons and collecting jewel shards." She sighed once again and then stood up, off her bed; Buyo stood up on her bed, stretching and yawning a big cat-like yawn.

"Come on Buyo, lets help Mom with dinner." She said to the fat cat and headed out the door. Buyo hopped off the bed and followed her down to the kitchen.

When Kagome was downstairs she noticed that her brother was vacuuming, her grandfather was practicing his 'spiritual powers', and her mom was doing the laundry. When her mother caught sight of her, she smiled and Kagome returned it.

"Kagome could you do me a favor?" her mother asked.

"Of course Mom, what is it?" Kagome asked

"Well I planned on serving some domburi with dinner, but, it seems were out of the ingredients. We are also out of trash bags, laundry detergent, and napkins; do you think you could go to the store for me and pick it up? I have to continue doing the laundry and I'm about to start dinner." She said

"Sure Mom." Kagome said, Mrs. Higurashi gave her some money and told her she could get something she liked, like probably more ramen for Inuyasha. Kagome got her purse, phone, then grabbed her jacket.

"Bye Mom, be back in a few." Kagome said while slipping on her shoes then headed out the door.

Kagome walked down the sidewalk holding her jacket close to her chest, to keep the cool winds out. It was quiet, but, it was also around six at night, everybody was probably in their homes sitting down at their table eating dinner. It would take about ten minutes for Kagome to get to the store.

After a while Kagome felt as if someone was following her, she mentally shook the thought out of her head, telling herself she's just been in the feudal era too long. But then she heard footsteps behind her, Kagome's breath hitched in her throat and she began picking up her pace, the footsteps behind her quickened their pace too. Kagome then went out in a full blown run, she heard the footsteps behind her do the same.

'_There!' _she thought, she could see the store coming into view. She began going faster and then burst into the store, clearly out of breath. She bent over hands on her knees, and took fasts pants of air, after she was able to breathe, she looked behind her to see if her is her stalker was still following her, to her surprise the stalker was nowhere in sight. She wondered if she had imagined the whole thing, and just made it up with the crazy head of hers.

'_B-but it… it felt so real' _she thought. Kagome sighed and stood up straight fixing her dark blue shirt and jackets. Then she took out her list of things she needed to get and headed down the aisles.

**~Back at Home~**

Souta had finished vacuuming the whole house and put up the vacuum. He walked into the kitchen seeing his mom cooking dinner, but, he didn't see Kagome, he was positive he saw her come downstairs, and he didn't remember her going back upstairs.

"Mom? Where's Kagome?" he asked

"Oh, Souta you're done. Well, Kagome is out getting some stuff for me at the store." She said and brought her attention back to the food.

"Oh, okay." He replied.

"How about you go clean up your room, you've been putting it off for a while now." She requested.

Souta groaned, "Mommmm… do I have to?"

"You do, if you don't want your video games taken away." Mrs. Higurashi threatened.

Souta gave another groan, but in defeat and turned then trudged upstairs. Mrs. Higurashi chuckled and shook her head, _'That boy and his video games.' _

**~Feudal Era~**

The gang was all sitting in the hut, by the fire. Shippo was lying on the floor on his stomach with his legs in the air, and was coloring a picture with those things Kagome called 'crayons'. Sango was sitting with her back to the wall and was cleaning her hiraikotsu, with Kirara lying in her lap. Miroku was sitting next to Sango, waiting for a chance to get a good rub of her butt. And lastly Inuyasha was sitting on the opposite wall with tetsaiga in his lap and was staring at the fire. Kaede wasn't there because she was tending to the sick in a nearby village.

Shippo sighed, "Inuyasha when will Kagome be back?" he asked without looking up from his drawing.

Inuyasha shrugged, "She said she would be gone for three days, so she should be back soon."

Shippo nodded showing her understood, and finished up his picture then picked it up, showing it to everyone.

"Like my picture?" he asked. Inuyasha's face turned bright red and Sango and Miroku giggled.

"Yes Shippo it's nicely done." Sango praised the child.

"Yes, I'm positive Inuyasha just loves it." Miroku joked.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said and crossed his arms and looked the other way.

For the drawing was a picture of Inuyasha and Kagome kissing with hearts all around them.

**~Back with Kagome~**

Kagome had a basket full of all the things that were on the list. She got ramen for Inuyasha, sweets for Shippo, soda, chips, and she had also gotten more crayons for Shippo. She walked up to the cash register to check out. When the cashier rang it all up, Kagome paid her the money her mom gave her then grabbed her bags; they were kind of heavy especially with all that ramen and then that big thing of laundry detergent. Kagome wasn't paying attention to where she was going and accidentally bumped into someone causing her to fall down and drop her bags.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, that was my fault, here let me help you." The voice said who Kagome realized was a male. She looked up into two worried violet eyes, he looked around her age maybe a little bit older, eighteen maybe. He had dark black hair that had a tint of blue in it, his hair went a little past his chin, and his bangs stopped right above his eyes. She then realized that she had been sitting thee looking like an idiot, while he held his hand out to her. A light blush appeared on her cheeks as she accepted his help and she stood up dusting herself off.

"I apologize for that." The strange man said.

"Huh? Oh n-no it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Kagome quickly said, bowing her head in apology.

"Here, let me help you pick up your bags." He offered. Before Kagome could protest her was already on his knees picking up the spilled contents and placing them back into the bags. He was quite the gentlemen, that was for sure. If it had been Inuyasha he would've just called her a 'clumsy wench' and walked off. Kagome picked up her purse that had fallen and the man had stood back up and handed her the bags.

"Thank you." Kagome said and bowed again.

The man chuckled, "There's no need to bow now." Kagome stood back up with a faint blush.

"Oh forgive me for my rudeness, my name is Kagome." She said and was about to bow, but stopped herself.

"Nice to meet you Kagome, my name is Kurai, Kurai Yamaha." The young man said. Kagome was surprised he had just given out his last name to her like that.

"Umm… well I should really get going; my mom is probably getting worried, thanks again." She said and turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Why don't I walk you home, it's the least I can do." Kurai requested. Kagome looked into his eyes and didn't know how to say no, so she simply nodded her head. Kurai helped carry her bags and they began walking down the sidewalk towards her house.

"So you were planning on walking back home by yourself at night?" Kurai questioned.

"Umm… yeah is there a problem with that?" Kagome asked

"Well, I'm just saying there are a lot of creeps out here who would just love to get their hands on a beauty like you." Kurai said. Kagome instantly flushed bright red at the comment.

"W-well excuse me, I'm sixteen, I think I can take care of myself." She said

"Oh really now?" Wow you really are grown up." He joked.

"Hey! I mean that." Kagome yelled back, and then she thought, was he flirting with her? The thought made her face turn a light pink.

"Okay, whatever you say." He chuckled, "So what school do you go to?" he asked

"Well I go t…" suddenly everything went black for Kagome, the last thing she saw were two violet eyes starring down at her.

**~Back at Home~**

Mrs. Higurashi began to get worried, it had been thirty-five minutes now since Kagome had left, and it should've only taken about twenty to twenty-five minutes. She walked over to the phone and called Kagome's cell phone, it went straight to voicemail, she tried again, the same thing happened. She shakily hung up and brought her hand up to her chest.

'_Calm yourself, she just probably forgot to turn her phone on and is just having troubles finding the stuff, I'll just give her a few more minutes' _She thought and sat back down at the table with Gramps and Souta, whom were eating dinner.

"What happened?" Souta asked, eating his food.

"There was no answer." Mrs. Higurashi replied.

"Teenagers, always forgetting to turn their phones on." Gramps mumbled.

"She probably stopped by one of her friend's houses; she'll be back soon mom." Souta said

"Yeah, that's probably what happened." Mrs. Higurashi replied, _'I sure hope that's what happened.' _She thought.

**~Feudal Era~**

Inuyasha was beginning to become impatient, and was tapping his claws on his knew impatiently. _'Damn Kagome. She said she would be back by today, what the hell is taking her?!' _Inuyasha thought.

Miroku noticed Inuyasha's impatience and sighed, "Inuyasha I'm sure she'll be here any moment now." He said

Inuyasha glared at him, "That's what you said FIVE FUCKING MINUTES AGO!" he roared.

"Calm down Inuyasha, whatever is taking her must be important." Sango hissed and began eating the stew they made.

"It damn as well better be fucking important!" he growled

"Inuyasha if you miss her so much, just go get her." Shippo said from his stew. Kirara 'meowed' in agreement.

"I-I WHAT?!?! Who the hell said I fucking miss her?! I just want her to hurry up so we can continue hunting down Naraku and collecting jewel shards!" Inuyasha yelled.

The others all rolled their eyes. Each one of them thought the same thing at the same time, _'Sure…Inuyasha…'_

Inuyasha caught them staring at him and growled, "What the hell are you guys staring at?!"

They all jumped and continued eating their stew.

**~With Kagome~**

Kagome groaned and fluttered her eyes open. The first thing she noticed was that this wasn't her room, her house, or anywhere she recognized. The room was plain, the walls were a dull grey color, there was a dresser with clothes overflowing out of the open drawers. She was apparently lying on the bed which only had a plain white sheet covering the mattress. The next thing she noticed was that she had a huge headache, Kagome went to move her arm, so she could rub her head with her hand, but she couldn't. She looked behind her and saw her hands tied together to one of the bars on the head board.

Kagome's eyes widened, she tried telling herself that this was all a nightmare, she closed her eyes shut but when she opened them she was still there.

She tried remembering what happened, _'Ok… mom telling me to get something, store, the aisles, food, falling over, gorgeous violet eyes, Kurai Yamaha… wait?! Kurai?! Where is he?!'_ frantically Kagome looked around the room searching for him, she then heard a click, her head snapped back to the door, the door opened and in came Kurai. Kagome sighed in relief.

"Kurai, thank kami, you're okay, could you help me out of these?" Kagome gestured to her bound hands. Then Kagome heard something she couldn't believe, she looked up, and Kurai was chuckling?! Kagome was confused.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked. Kurai finished chuckling and wiped away imaginary tears, "Oh Kagome, you're not going anywhere I'm afraid."

"Wha-what? Why?" She asked.

Kurai narrowed his eyes at her, "Don't you get it?! I'm the one who knocked you out, I'm the one who kidnapped you, and I'm the one who tied you up here!" he yelled.

Kagome was speechless, Kurai, the sweet guy who helped her with her bags, Kurai… she couldn't believe it!

"N-no way…" she mumbled but her caught it, and smirked.

"Yes way Kagome." Kurai replied and began walking towards the bed.

"B-but why?" she asked.

"Why? Well I don't know, I just had a thing for you since the first time I saw you… Kagome Higurashi." Kurai said with a smirk, Kagome's eyes widened, she never told him her last name.

"Wha- h-how?" Kagome asked.

Kurai sat on the bed by her side, "I've been watching you these last couple of days Kagome, following you." He whispered into her ear. Kagome shivered, "S-so that means that was…" she trailed off. "Yes, that was me following you, I finally had the chance, you were alone." He said

Kagome gulped, "What do you want with me?" she asked.

"Well, I want you to be mine, of course." He said with a smirk and then smashed his lips onto hers.

**~Feudal Era~**

Inuyasha growled. Surely whatever was so important, she would've been down with them by now. Inuyasha stood up and walked out of the hut and towards the well.

The others all just sighed and rolled their eyes.

**~Back at Home~**

Mrs. Higurashi had just finished cleaning the dishes. Gramps had gone off to go to bed and Souta went to go play his video games. She was worried, no, now she was scared. Where could Kagome be? It didn't take that long to get the stuff, and if she surely was at a friends, she would've called by now.

Mrs. Higurashi heard someone walking upstairs, she thought it was probably Gramps, considering Souta was in the living room. Then she heard the steps begin to come downstairs, she just continued staring off into space. But then she saw red and silver out of the corner of her eye. She turned and almost jumped, Inuyasha was casually standing there looking at her.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here? And how did you get in?" she asked

"Kagome's window. So where is Kagome? She was suppose to be back by now." He asked her, worry evident in his voice.

Mrs. Higurashi bowed her head looking at her folding hands on the table.

"She went to the store almost an hour ago. She should've been back about thirty minutes ago, but she's not. At first I thought she was just taking her time, and just couldn't find everything, and then I thought she was at a friends. I tried calling her but no one answered." Mrs. Higurashi looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Inuyasha, I don't know where she is now, and I'm scared." She said.

Inuyasha was really worried now, Kagome could be out there anywhere.

"Don't worry, I will bring her back." Inuyasha said and grabbed a cap and ran out the door following Kagome's scent.

'_Don't worry Kagome I'm coming.' _He thought as he ran.

**~With Kagome~**

Kurai pulled away from the kiss. Kagome was frozen, she didn't really know what to say, then she knew, Kagome opened her mouth and screamed, as loud as she could, but she was cut short when a hand came in contact with her cheek.

"Shut up you bitch!" Kurai yelled at her, "Since you decided to make this harder, I will just have to silence you." Kurai took out a piece of cloth and went to wrap it around Kagome's mouth. Kagome jerked her head away from him, but he forcefully grabbed her chin and made her look at him. He tied the cloth, so it was covering her mouth.

Kurai began taking his shirt and pants off. Kagome couldn't believe it, the man standing in front of her was going to take her virginity, tears clouded her vision. Kurai was done and was just in his boxers and walked over to Kagome.

"Aww… you're crying, don't worry it will all be over soon." He said wiping away her tears. Kurai went to sit on top of her but Kagome kicked him. Kurai growled and punched her on the cheek, which she knew for sure would leave a bruise.

"I told you not to make it harder." Kurai warned and went over to his dressed and took out a knife, Kagome instantly stiffened.

"Ahh… so now you decide to behave." Kurai said and walked over to Kagome, knife still in hand. He sat on top of Kagome's legs and cut her jacket lose and threw it to the ground, he cut her shirt in half and tore the rest off her and threw it to the ground too.

His eyes sparked with lust when he looked at Kagome's breast, Kagome knew he was going to slice her bra off. He brought the knife right in the middle of her breasts and sliced it letting each cup fall to the side leaving Kagome exposed to him. His eyes looked down at Kagome's exposed breasts and he brought his hands to them, rubbing them. He leaned over and brought one of her nipples in his mouth.

Kagome's eyes widened, she tried to scream but it was muffled by the cloth. She tried moving her legs at least to kick him off her, but Kurai brought out his knife and cut her along her stomach, Kagome cried out in pain.

"You better cooperate, or I won't hesitate to kill you." Kurai said and then threw her jeans off and brought his knife to her underwear and sliced them off. Kagome went to bend her legs to cover herself, but Kurai stopped her, he pulled his boxers off and brought his member to her core. He slammed into her. Kagome arched her back and threw her head back, eyes widened with tears in them. She screamed in pain, which was muffled by the cloth. Kurai began pumping in and out of her faster and deeper with each thrust.

Kagome felt like she burning, it hurt so much. On the last and final thrust Kurai brought his knife down, stabbing Kagome in the thigh, she screamed in pain as Kurai hit his climax and released into her. Kurai then sat up and got off of her. He bent over to whisper into her ear, "That was very enjoyable my dear, I will be right back, I'm going to go take a shower." With that he walked off and out of the room, leaving her there, in so much pain, the knife was still in her thigh, she was truly broken.

**~With Inuyasha~**

Inuyasha came into a bad area where there were people on the side of the road had alcohol covered in their scents, writing was all over the buildings, and the buildings looked torn up.

Inuyasha continued following Kagome's scent, he suddenly noticed how it changed, mixed with her scent was fear, tears, and b-blood?! Inuyasha growled and picked up speed, only to come upon an old small house. Some of the shutters were broken off and one of the windows was shattered. The paint on the walls were faded and peeling, and there was also writing on them. Inuyasha ran up to the house and burst through the front door then ran in, following Kagome's scent. He ran up to a room and heard Kagome's sobs, he also smelled another male in there. Inuyasha punched the door down, and what he saw broke his heart.

**~With Kagome~**

Kagome began to sob harder. She couldn't this could happen to her, why her?! Did the gods have something against her?! Her thoughts were then brought to Inuyasha, oh Kami what was she going to tell him, what would he think of her? Well she would just be lucky enough to even make it out alive.

But she would fight, she wanted, no, needed to see Inuyasha. She didn't care if he was disgusted by her, or didn't love her, all she wanted was to have his arms wrapped around her and keep her safe.

Kagome choked on a sob, Kami she wanted Inuyasha to the one to take her virginity, not some ass hole! She wanted Inuyasha to make love to her, and to raise a family with him. But now, now that was all down the drain. Kagome heard the shower being turned off and knew Kurai would be back soon. Why couldn't he just let her go? He got what he wanted, and she wouldn't tell anyone, she just to get out of this Hell! The door opened and in came Kurai with shorts on. He looked over at her, "Miss me?" he asked. Then all of the sudden they heard the front door being kicked in.

"What the hell?" Kurai began, suddenly the door to the room was thrown to the ground, and there stood Kagome's savior, her knight in shining armor, there stood Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and his face showed guilt, brokenness, sadness, and then rage, hatred, and anger.

Inuyasha growled, "You fucking bastard how dare you!" he yelled and punched Kurai in the face which sent him flying into the wall. Kurai cried out in pain and began to get back up but Inuyasha picked him up and threw him across the room. There was a sickening crack and Kurai held his arm to his chest in pain. Kurai was bleeding from his head and was losing consciousness. He then fell over on the floor onto his side.

Inuyasha turned and walked over to Kagome, he slashed the bounds that held her arms and cut away the bound around her mouth, careful as not to hurt her. Kagome massaged her wrists, sat up, and then looked into his sad, broken, golden eyes. All of her emotions just burst and she threw herself at him and cried into his chest. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her small body and held her shaking form close to him.

"Kagome… I-I'm so sorry, I wasn't here for you." The hanyou whispered to her. Kagome shook her head, "N-no it's not your fault, please don't blame yourself." She whispered.

Inuyasha pulled away and looked at her wounds. He brought his hand to her bruised cheek, she slightly winced, which made him quickly removed his hand. He looked at her stomach with the slash across it and then her right thigh, where Kurai had stabbed her. He saw her clothes on the floor and grabbed her ripped shirt and jacket. He wrapped the shirt around her wound on her stomach, careful not to hurt her. He then looked at the knife in her knee and looked back at Kagome.

He knew he shouldn't take the knife out, but he also knew it was hurting her. But he told himself that he had those places that Kagome told him about where they take sick or injured people; called a hos-pit-tal? So instead he grabbed her ripped jacket and wrapped it around the wound, careful not to touch the knife. He took his hairou off and wrapped it around Kagome's body to cover herself.

He picked her up in his arms, bridal style, and held her close to his chest. He pecked her on the top of her head, whispering, "Let's get you home…" He dashed out of the house and to the Higurashi Shrine, all the while holding Kagome protectively to his chest.

**~At Higurashi Shrine~**

Mrs. Higurashi was in den sitting on the couch, just staring at the clock on the wall, waiting for Inuyasha to come with her daughter.

She then heard a knock on the door and ran to it then swung it open. There she saw Inuyasha holding her daughter close to his chest, and all that was covering her was Inuyasha's hairou. Inuyasha moved his arms so Mrs. Higurashi could see Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi gasped and brought a hand to her mouth.

Kagome groaned and blinked and looked to see her mom, "Mama?"

Mrs. Higurashi threw her arms around her daughter and cried. "My baby! My poor baby!" She cried into Kagome's neck. Inuyasha frowned and felt a great wave of guilt for what had happened to Kagome.

* * *

So yeah I thought of this one day in class. Sorry guys if you don't like it, anyhow its past 1 and I'm tired, time flies. In the middle of this Hannah Montana came on, and my favorite one with the Jonas Brothers! WHOO lol yep I am a huge Disney fan.

Anyhow… please review!! PLEASE!

This originally was going to be a one-shot but I don't think it will be now, but review!

PEACE

10/25/09- EDIT. I fixed some of my mistakes.


	2. Hard Times

Alrighty so I finally decided to update this story. It's been like a year since I uploaded it. But atleast it was only one chapter and not like 20 and I left you there for a year. I'm sorry I won't be updating much since school is very hard on me right now and Christmas is coming up and I have 11 friends to draw pictures to, yes I am an artist. I am more of an artist rather than an author.

If you want to check my work out go to deviantart and my username is Kagomesweetheart101.

I do NOT own Inuyasha.

Anyways on to the story.

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Kagome groaned and blinked and looked to see her mom, "Mama?"_

_Mrs. Higurashi threw her arms around her daughter and cried. "My baby! My poor baby!" She cried into Kagome's neck. Inuyasha frowned and felt a great wave of guilt for what had happened to Kagome._

Now:

Kagome was laying in the hospital bed, tubes and wires were attatched to her body. She had lost conciousness from the amount of blood loss. Inuyasha sat in one of the two chairs by her bed. The dog demon did not like this place at all, it smelled like: sickness, disease, and death; in order to distract himself from the smells he concentrated on Kagome's breathing.

Mrs. Higurashi was sitting in the chair next to him. They were both waiting for Kagome to wake, and then the nurse could tell them all about her condition. The doctors had removed the knife from her thigh and had bandages wrapped around all her wounds.

The room was silent except for the beeping of the heart monitor. Inuyasha hated that thing, he felt like it was taunting him and any minute now the line would go flat.

Even though Kagome told him it wasn't his fault and that he shouldn't blame himself, he still did. He was beating himself up in his mind.

_'If only I came here sooner...this would have never happened..'_ Inuyasha thought, he gently placed a clawed hand over the frail girl's hand that was by her side.

He looked up, glancing at Kagome's calm face. She looked so at peace right now, he only wished that it really was like that. He looked down at his feet, upset.

Inuyasha felt Kagome gently squeeze his hand and he snapped his head up. He could tell she was waking. Kagome squeezed her eyes as if she were in pain and then slowly opened them.

"Kagome?..." Inuyasha quietly said.

By now Mrs. Higurashi was also looking at her daughter. Kagome glanced over at him and then her eyes traveled across the room, taking it all in. That's when it hit her, that's when her usually bubbly facade came crashing down....she was raped. Tears gathered in he blue eyes, as the memories went running through her head.

"Kagome..." Mrs. Higurashi said, as she stood up and brought her daughter into her arms. It was hard for a mother to know that her daughter had been raped. And it was hard for Mrs. Higurashi to stay strong for Kagome.

Kagome clung to her mother as she sobbed into her chest. The emotional pain was far worse than the physical pain. Kagome would much rather be thrown across the field by Naraku than have to deal with this.

Inuaysha sadly looked at the broken girl in Mrs. Higurashi's arms. He clenched his fists that were by his sides. He hated seeing Kagome in so much pain, both emotionally and physically

"It's okay sweetie..I'm here...I'm here..." Mrs. Higurashi whispered as she gently rocked Kagome back and forth in her arms. She kissed the top of her daughter's head as she continued whispering comforting words.

After a while Mrs. Higurashi pulled away slightly to wipe the tears away from her daughter's cheeks.

"You know...if it weren't for Inuyasha...I probably wouldn't be holding you in my arms right now." Mrs. Higurashi said, she pulled away from Kagome so that she would see Inuyasha.

Kagome didn't know if she could face him right now but she did know that she was very thankful for him coming to her rescue.

Inuyasha took the silence as a sign that she didn't forgive him. His ears flattened to the top of his head, which were covered under that cap atop his head, as he thought that. He went to leave but was stopped when he felt something gently grasping his wrist.

Inuyasha lifted his head up and looked over to see Kagome holding his wrist, her head was hung down.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha gently said her name, unsure.

Kagome brought her head up and looked into his golden orbs. Inuyasha's heart broke as he saw Kagome's blue eyes, they looked so broken and upset. This made him realize just how fragile this girl in front of him was.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha brought her into his arms, holding her body to his chest, "I'm so sorry Kagome..." He whispered as he buried his face into the crock of her neck, begging for her forgiveness.

Kagome shook her head, trying to tell him that it wasn't his fault. She tried telling him but she couldn't find her voice, so she just wrapped her arm closest to him, since the other had an IV in it, around his torso.

Inuyasha felt his eyes becoming wet, he told himself that he had to be strong for Kagome. It was just so hard for him to see the one that he cared about so much, in this much pain.

Inuyasha heard someone coming towards the room and he pulled away just as the doctor came walking in, carrying a clipboard.

The doctor had short light brown hair and dark eyes.

He looked over at Mrs. Higurashi, "Mrs. Higurashi may I speak with you alone?"

She nodded and she followed the doctor out of the room. When they were outside the door he turned to her.

"My name is Mr. Takashi and for the results of the sperm test that you asked for, the man's name is Kurai Yamaha." Mrs. Takashi handed Mrs. Higurashi a picture of Kurai.

"To tell if she has any disease or is pregnant she will have to come back in a week. I do not want to give her antibiotics if she is neither pregnant nore does she have a sexually transmitted disease." He said.

"She can go home but she will have to be careful with her wounds. But I did give her some antibiotics to help prevent anything from spreading if she does indeed have a STD. As well as some to prevent pregnancy." Mr. Takashi said.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "Thank you doctor."

Mr. Takashi nodded, "Remember Kagome has been raped and she will have her own way of dealing with this."

Mrs. Higurashi once again nodded and then walked back into the room. Inuyasha looked up when she entered the room.

"I'm guessing you heard?" She asked Inuyasha and he nodded.

Kagome was silently sitting in the bed holding onto Inuyasha's hand.

A nurse walked in and began removing the tubes and wires that were attatched to Kagome. After she was one she brought in a wheelchair for Kagome.

"You may leave when you are ready." She said.

"Thank you." Mrs. Higurashi said. The nurse nodded and headed back out.

Inuyasha looked at the contraption the nurse had brought in with a confused face.

Mrs. Higurashi saw this and smiled, "It's a wheelchair." She said. Inuyasha still looked confused. "It's a chair on wheels. People who cannot walk or have difficulty walking also known as being handicapped, use those."

"But Kagome can walk." Inuyasha said.

"Yes, but it's a law for a patient to leave in a wheelchair when leaving a hospital." Mrs. Higurashi said.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Keh. I could carry her."

Mrs. Higurashi shook her haed and turned to Kagome, "Alright Kagome, you ready?"

Kagome just sat there, staring at the wall in front of her.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and picked up Kagome's clothes.

"Inuyasha can you step out for a moment?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Inuyasha nodded and walked out. Mrs. Higurashi walked over to her daughter and pulled the covers off her legs.

"Kagome can you dress yourself?" She asked. Kagome looked over at her clothes and took them from her mother, and then began to take the hospital gown off.

Once Kagome was dressed Mrs. Higurashi called Inuyasha back into the room.

"Could you put Kagome into the wheelchair for me?" She asked, Inuyasha nodded and picked Kagome up bridal style and placed her into the wheelchair. He took his hairou off, which he had gotten back one Kagome was at the hospital, and placed it over her.

Mrs. Higurashi rolled Kagome out of the room with Inuyasha following. Kagome didn't say anything. She just sat there quitly, her hands placed in her lap and her head bowed.

Inuyasha hated this silence, he really missed hearing Kagome's voice. Heck, he even missed hearing her yell at him, even sit him! If it meant hearing her voice, then it was worth it. He had never seen Kagome so broken before. It was like a whole different peson was in her body.

Kagome was always the happy one, yeah she got upset at times but most of the times she had a smile on her face. Kagome was what held their group together, if it weren't for her there would be no group. She was always there for everyone, helping Shippo, comforting Sango, giving Miroku advice, and she even let Inuyasha open up to her and be sad, and she would listen. Kagome did NOT deserve this.

Once they were at the car, Inuyasha helped Kagome into the back and got in after he made sure she was buckled. Mrs. Higurashi rolled the chair back towards the hospital. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome whome was staring out the window.

He placed his hand over hers, trying to comfort her through actions since he wasn't good with words. Kagome looked over at him, her eyes full of misery.

"Ka...Kagome..." Inuyasha choked out and swallowed the sob. He would not cry, "Kagome...please say something.."

Kagome looked into his eyes and then down at their hands and then back, "....did I do something wrong?" She asked. Inuyasha's heart broke all over again, her voice sounded just as broken as her eyes showed.

"No, Kagome. You didn't do anything wrong. Why would you ask that?" He asked.

"Then why was I raped?! Why did this happen to me?!" She asked, almost screaming. She felt rage and anger towards Kurai.

Inuyasha knew she wasn't yelling at him, she was just upset. He pulled her into his arms.

"I dont know Kagome. I don't have the answer to that...but I promise I won't leave you, I'm going to be with you every step of the way." Inuyasha promised to the broken angel in his arms.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest. Mrs. Higurashi opened the door to the driver's side and got in. She looked back at her daughter in Inuyasha's arms and then started the car and backed up out of the parking spot.

* * *

Once they got home, Inuyasha carried Kagome out of the car with Mrs. Higurashi following them.

Souta ran over to them as soon as they entered the house.

"What happened?! How is she?!" Souta asked in a rush.

"I'll tell you later Souta, right now you sister needs rest." Mrs. Higurashi said to the eager boy. It was early in the morning, and the sun was just peaking over the horizon.

Inuyasha took Kagome upstairs and into her room. Once he entered the room he closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and laid Kagome on it.

Kagome turned on her side closing her eyes, and letting the tears continue rolling down her face. She tried going to sleep but she couldn't, she squeezed her eyes shut. Kagome then realized what the problem was, she felt dirty, tainted, and she did not enjoy this feeling at all.

Inuyasha was sitting down beside the bed with tetsaiga placed in his lap. His hairou was still with Kagome.

Kagome sat up, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

Inuyasha looked over, "Kagome?"

"I need to take a shower." She said.

Inuyasha nodded, "What about your leg?"

Kagome looked down at the wound on her thigh that was wrapped in bandages.

"Can you get my mom?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded and got up, heading out to get Mrs. Higurashi.

After a while Inuyasha came back in with Mrs. Higurashi following.

"What's the matter dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter.

"I want to take a shower but my leg..." Kagome trailed off.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and left the room, she then came back in carrying a plastic cover for Kagome's wound.

"Here, I'll help you in the bathroom." Mrs. Higurashi said and Kagome stood up, holding Inuyasha's hairou close to her chest. Kagome followed her mother out her room and into the bathroom.

Inuyasha stood outside the bathroom while Mrs. Higurashi helped Kagome. Inuyasha heard the water being turned on and the light taps indicating that Kagome had entered the tub.

**~With Kagome~**

Mrs. Higurashi helped her daughter wrap the plastic cover around her daughter's thigh. Kagome began to get undressed as her mother began the water for the shower.

"Thanks Mama." Kagome said.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "If you need anything else just holler." She said. Kagome nodded and entered the shower. Mrs. Higurashi stepped out.

Kagome let the water run down her body. She could stand just not put too much pressure on her right leg. She closed her eyes, relaxing as she enjoyed the warmth from the water. She grabbed her shampoo bottle, squirting some in her hand, and began washing her hair.

After she rinsed the soap out of her hair, she got the wash cloth and shower gel. Again, Kagome squirted some on the cloth and began washing her body. She was still sore down there but she hated the feeling of being tainted. Kagome began to furiously wash down there, trying to get the feeling away.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as she got the soap and rubbed it down there again. It hurt, a lot, but she wanted that feeling of dirtyness away.

A memory flashed through her head;

_Kurai leaned over Kagome's broken body and whispered into her ear,_

_"That was quite enjoyable my dear...."_

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she screamed, she slipped and hit the bottom of the tub with a loud thud. Kagome brought her hands to her eyes, feeling that the tears were back.

**~With Inuyasha~**

Inuyasha was standing by the bathroom door, waiting for Kagome. He's be damned if he let something happen to her again.

Mrs. Higurashi had told him that the door was unlocked, just in case that was an emergency.

Inuyasha clenched his fist. He was suppose to protect her, he promised her. He was her protector and he failed her. Some protector he was. No, he would not let that happen again. He will stay by her side every minute of every day.

A scream followed by a thud brought him out of his thorughts and he dahsed into the bathroom, practically ripping the door off.

Kagome had slipped in the tub and she was sitting in it, crying. Inuaysha pulled the curtains aside and brought his clawed hand to the knobs on the shower wall and cut the water off.

He grabbed Kagome's towel and wrapped it around her wet, naked body and then pulled her close to his chest.

Kagome's eyes widened as soon as she felt the strong arms wrap around her body. She screamed and pushed against the man's chest.

"Kagome, Kagome! It's me!" Inuyasha said, trying to calm the screaming girl.

Kagome stopped struggling and screaming, and she looked up into Inuyasha's golden eyes.

"In. Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, unsure.

"Yeah...it's me..." Inuyasha replied, his chest tightening when he saw her sorrow filled blue eyes.

Kagome threw her arms around his neck and cried into his chest. Inuyasha let her cry and tightened his arms around the broken angel in his arms.

* * *

So yeah... I'm done with this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I wrote it during Physical science class since I hate that class it's so boring.

And yes everyone; I realize the anime Inuyasha has continued. I don't want any reviews about that, sorry it just bugs me when I already know. I've known since like July or something.

I don't know about Japan's economy and if they do courts and juries. I looked online about it and it confused me. So yeah, oh and sorry it isn't as long as the last chapter.

Anyways please review

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!! I NEVER WILL


	3. Nightmares to Reality

**Finally I updated this. I'm going to be shot aren't I? Sorry guys I was in a semi-writers block and plus I just wasn't in the mood to really write, the one-shots I post up are things I do in Creative Writing, they are assignments. But I decided you guys have waited long enough and deserved an update. I started writing this in March and stopped cause I had no idea what to write and then I finished last night at my friend's house, she helped me with some ideas. I kept her awake though cause I had to write it with the light on and I was up till like 3AM finishing it.**

**Anyways; here it is...**

**Broken Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS! THEY ALL BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!**

* * *

Once Kagome had stopped crying, she had exhausted herself. With Inuyasha's help, he carried her into her room. He also helped her get dressed, not peaking once.

Kagome was now laying in her bed, fast asleep with Inuyasha sitting on the floor beside the bed. His tetsaiga set in his lap with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kagome fluttered her eyes open as the sun poured through her window. She slowly sat up, careful of her wounds, and stretched.

Looking to her right, she noticed Inuyasha wasn't there. Kagome assumed he was downstairs, problem was that she kinda needed him in order to get up.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out, but not too loud cause she knew he could hear her.

She received no answer and called out again this time a little louder though, "Inuyasha?"

She still received no answer.

_'Where could he be? Did he go back to the Feudal Era?' _ that thought brough tears in her eyes, why would he leave her?

"?" Kagome called out, no answer again, "Souta? Gramps!"

Kagome still received no answer. She then heard footsteps heading towards her room and she sighed in relief.

"Oh thank Kam-" Kagome stopped her sentence when she saw who it was.

"K...Kurai?" Kagome shakily said.

The man standing in the doorway smirked and headed over to her, knife in hand.

"Why hello again, Kagome." Kurai said.

"Wha. what are you doing here? Get out!" Kagome yelled.

"I don't think so...you aren't getting away this time." He replied and ripped the covers off of Kagome.

Kurai then began removing Kagome's clothes. Kagome kicked and screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"No! No! Get away from me! Help!" Kagome screamed.

~In Reality~

Inuyasha was startled awake by Kagome's screams. He shot up and grabbed the girl's flailing arms.

"Kagome! Wake up!" Inuyasha shook the screaming girl, trying to wake her.

With a start, Kagome woke up, tears streaming down her face. Once she saw Inuyasha she flung her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

"K...K...Kurai...'t...l...leave...me...In...Inuyasha..." Kagome managed to get out between sobs.

Inuyasha held the shaking girl in his arms, "I'm not going anywhere Kagome...never."

Kagome sniffled, "Lay with me..." she said.

Inuyasha looked down at the girl in his arms, "Are you sure?"

Kagome nodded, "Please, I need you."

Inuyasha sighed and pulled the covers back, sliding in next to her. Kagome kept her arms wrapped around his torso and buried her face into his chest. Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around the girl and was quietly rubbing her back. After a few minutes Kagome had fallen asleep, still in Inuyasha's arms.

The half demon then also followed Kagome into sleep.

-Next Morning-

Inuyasha woke to the sun light shining throughout the room. He yawned and looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms. Inuyasha frowned and brought his clawed hand up to her bruised cheek, it had turned a yellowish green color, tainting her porcelain face.

The half demon trailed his hand down her cheek and down her arm. It was still hard for him to hear, Kagome had been raped. Why her? She didn't deserve this, her heart was so pure. Inuyasha clenched his jaw, he should've killed that guy for what he had done to Kagome.

The half demon relaxed his muscles and unclenched his jaw when he noticed Kagome beginning to wake. She fluttered her eyelids open, revealing her bright blue eyes.

Inuyasha didn't really know what to say to her, "Good morning" was out of the question.

"Uhh...hey." Inuyasha said to the girl in his arms. Kagome looked up into his golden orbs.

"Hey..." she replied softly, "...thank you.

"Huh? For what?" Inuyasha asked.

"For being here for me..." Kagome responded.

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, Kagome, it's my job to take care of you. Nobody is going to hurt you again, I am going to stay by your side like you stayed by mine."

Kagome softly smiled, "Inuyasha..."

"Anyways...are you hungry?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded in response, "Sort of." and he stood then picked the girl up into this arms.

"Inuyasha, you know you don't have to carry me." Kagome said.

Inuyasha walked out of her room, "I know, but I want to."

Kagome smiled and rested her head on his chest, feeling so lucky to have him.

Inuyasha made it into the kitchen and gently set Kagome into a chair. Mrs. Higurashi was already down there, cooking breakfast.

"Good morning guys, would you like some miso soup?" She asked the couple.

"Sure." Inuyasha said.

"Ummm...I just want some cereal." Kagome replied.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and got out a bowl, spoon, milk, and Kagome's favorite cereal, reese's puffs. She set the bowl of cereal down in front of Kagome.

"Thanks Mama." Kagome said and Mrs. Higurashi nodded then walked back over to the stove. Kagome slowly brought the cereal to her mouth, not in the mood to really have a conversation.

Inuyasha sat beside her, frowning at the fact that Kagome's smile was gone. Mrs. Higurashi placed a bowl of miso soup in front of Inuyasha and he nodded his head in thanks then began eating.

Mrs. Higurashi sat down on the opposite side of Inuyasha with her own bowl of miso soup. Silence filled the kitchen as they all ate their breakfast.

Kagome didn't have much of an appetite anymore, considering the thoughts that were running through her head. She stirred her cereal around, her mind wandering.

Inuyasha noticed this and was about to say something, but was cut off by Souta who broke the silence.

"Hey Mom! Can I have some miso soup?" Souta asked as he sat in the empty seat.

"Honey it's sitting right over there. I'm sure you can get it." Mrs. Higurashi replied looking at her daughter who had barely touched her cereal. Souta noticed this and frowned then got up and got his soup.

"Kagome...honey, you need to eat." Mrs. Higurashi said to her daughter.

"I'm not that hungry..." Kagome looked up from her cereal, "Mama...will they ever find him?"

Inuyasha's eyes darted over to Kagome's mother.

Mrs. Higurashi hesitated, not entirely sure how to respond, "I'm sure they will honey." She replied, placing a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Kagome bit her lip, "B...but what if they don't?"

Inuyasha's eyes slightly widened, he had never heard Kagome sound so hopeless...helpless.

"Sweetie, how about we go do something...just you and me?" Mrs. Higurashi suggested.

Souta stopped eating his miso soup, listening.

"...Like what?" Kagome asked, still stirring the cereal around.

Mrs. Higurashi stood up and took Kagome's bowl then her own and walked over to the sink, "How about you go get dressed and I'll take you to the mall?" Mrs. Higurashi suggested, setting the dishes in the sink.

Souta blinked, "But...what about me, Mom?"

"Oh, you could help Gramps out and you also have that list of chores to do still." Mrs. Higurashi reminded him.

Souta frowned and continued eating his miso soup.

"Mama...I'm not really in the mood to go out...plus I can't really walk..." Kagome said referring to her leg.

Mrs. Higurashi frowned, she had forgotten about that.

"I could carry you." Inuyasha suggested.

"Inuyasha...you can't carry me around the mall."

"Well, do you want to do anything?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter.

Kagome shook her head, "Not really."

"Hmm...well I could always go out and get you some ice cream." She offered.

"Well a-" Kagome began, but was cut off.

"Mom, that is not fair!" Souta yelled, "You go and treat Kagome like a freaking queen! And what do I get? Oh chores! That's it!"

Inuyasha just sat there, stunned, considering he had never really heard Souta mad, or get mad for that matter.

"Souta! Your sister needs the support right now! I thought you would understand that!" She yelled at her son.

Kagome sat in her seat, silent with her head bowed, "I...I didn't mean t-" once again she was cut off by Souta.

"Just shut up, Okay? Just shut up!" Souta yelled at his sister which cause Kagome to jerk her head up, "Even when you weren't here Mom still talked about you all the time! And you know what? You still had all the fun! Being able to run around in a totally different era while I am stuck here, going to school everyday and having to do not only my chores, but yours!"

By this time Kagome was staring at her brother, eyes wide. Inuyasha had to hold back the growl, his hands clenching the table.

"Souta! Yo-" Mrs. Higurashi was also cut off by Souta.

"No, Mom because you know it's true!" He yelled at her then turned back and glared at Kagome, "And you know what? I'm glad you got raped!"

Kagome gasped as tears streamed down her cheeks. Inuyasha growled, his grip on the table tightening.

"SOUTA!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled, not believing her ears, "Go to your room now!" She practically screamed.

"Fine!" Souta threw his chair over and knocked his soup to the floor, causing Kagome to flinch. He then stormed upstairs. The sound of a door being slammed was soon followed making Kagome jump.

Once it was quiet Inuyasha took a few deep breaths and released his grip on the table and he turned his attention to Kagome.

"Kagome...are y-"

Kagome cut him off, "No I'm...I'm just gonna..." Kagome got up, unsteadily, using the table as support.

"Kagome, honey-"

"No...I'm just gonna..." Kagome let go of the table and walked out the kitchen, but as she brought her right leg down again she screamed as she felt pain rip through her wound in her right thigh and fell to the floor.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted and he jumped out of his chair then kneeled down by Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi had also rushed over to Kagome's side.

Kagome cried as she held her leg to her chest, her left hand over her wound.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as the scent of Kagome's blood filled his senses.

"Her wound..." Inuyasha muttered and brought his clawed hand over Kagome's then gently moved it, blood was seeping through her pajama pants.

"We have to get her to the hospital!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted.

Inuyasha nodded and picked Kagome up into his arms and followed Mrs. Higurashi out, cradling Kagome to his chest.

Kagome laid in her bed, holding her pillow to her chest. She had opened up her stitches on her wound and she was told to be more careful. And of course Inuyasha had to be all over protective and tell her she wasn't allowed to leave her bed and if she had to get up (only if necessary of course) he would carry her.

Kagome hated feeling like this, helpless. She didn't want to have to depend on Inuyasha all the time, it made her feel like suck a burden.

"You don't have to do it, you know..." Kagome whispered to the half demon who sat on the floor beside her bed.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Stay by my side and take care of me...I'm just a burden..." She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt her bed move beneath her signaling that some had sat down.

"Keh, stupid. I do this because I want to." Inuaysha said.

Kagome turned over to face him. Inuyasha sighed, "You continue to stay by my side even though I continue to hurt you, I owe you this Kagome. You always do so much for me..." he said to her.

Kagome frowned, "So this is just a way to pay me back? A way to protect your precious shard detector?" She said as tears once again began to stream down her cheeks.

"No Kagome...'s not why..." Inuyasha said.

"Just forget it." Kagome stated and turned on her side.

Inuyasha growled and turned her on her back then smashed his lips onto hers. Kagome's eyes widened, but she soon returned the kiss.

Inuyasha pulled away and gazed into her blue eyes, "Kagome, I do this because I really care about you..." Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I...l...lo...damnit! Why is this so hard?"

Kagome brought her hand up to his cheek, "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha placed his hand over hers, "Kagome...I'm in love with you...I love you..."

Tears rolled down her cheeks and Inuyasha panicked, "w. what's wrong? D. did I-"

Kagome shook her head, "No silly, it's just that...you have no idea who long I have waited to hear you say that..." Kagome said as she gazed into his golden eyes.

"W...wait does that mean..." Inuyasha started.

Kagome nodded, "Yes, Inuyasha...I love you too..."

Inuyasha smiled, Kagome then yawned.

"Tired?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Mmhmmm..." Kagome nodded.

"Get some sleep." He replied and turned, about to get up.

"Wait." Kagome stopped him and placed a hand on his.

Inuyasha turned, "Hm?"

"W...will you lay with me?" Kagome asked, her face burning.

Inuyasha also lightly blushed, but nodded and laid down next to her as Kagome scooted over. She hesitantly scooted closer to him once he was settled in and he wrapped his arms around her waist then kissed her forehead.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"I love you..."

Inuyasha smiled, "I love you too, Kagome."

* * *

**Done! Next chapter will be up...I don't know. I was thinking last night, while writing this, Kagome should have been stabbed in her left leg, considering that Kurai would most likely be right handed...but hey let's just say he decided to stab her right leg or decided to just use his left leg. lol. I had no idea whether I should have had Inuyasha admit his feelings to Kagome or not, but I asked my friend and she told me to do it. So I did.**

**Sorry it's so short and yeah...people are a little OOC, but I don't care!**

**Anyways review~**


	4. Apologizing

First off; I want to apologize for this being so late. I'm kinda losing inspiration for writing, I enjoy drawing a lot more now. Forgive me.

Second; I also want to apologize for the fact that this chapter is so short, but hey better than nothing right?

**EDIT: I forgot to tell you guys, my birthday was May 2nd. It was my 16th birthday**

Anyways here is the 4th chapter to my fanfiction "Broken"!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! INUYASHA BELONGS TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!

* * *

Kagome jumped awake as thunder shook the house. Her heart pounded in her chest and sweat ran down her face. She had it again, the same nightmare she had the night before.

Blindly, she looked around the dark room, she heard soft breathing beside her and her heart leaped up into her throat. As lightening flashed and lit up the room she saw the body next to her and she let out a sigh of relied. It was Inuyasha.

The half demon stirred and she assumed that he must have felt her move.

"Kagome?" She heard him say.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" she heard the sounds of him sniffing the air.

"Then...why are you crying?" he asked as he sat up.

Kagome blinked and brought hand up to her face, she hadn't realized that she had been crying. Soon Kagome felt a clawed hand gently grasp her wrist.

"Kagome what's wrong?" He asked the girl.

Kagome bit her bottom lip, looking down.

"Kagome, please tell me." Inuyasha begged the girl, lifting her chin up to get her to look at him. Even though it was dark, he could see because of his demon eye sight.

"You promise you won't laugh?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Kagome, I would never laugh at something that made you cry." he said, stroked her cheek with his right thumb."

"I had another nightmare..." Kagome whispered, but because Inuyasha was a half demon he caught it.

"About Kurai?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

Kagome nodded as she felt tears begin to form. Inuyasha pulled her into his arms, tucking her head under his chin.

"Kagome, I promise I won't let him hurt you again." He told her.

"What if they never find him?"

Inuyasha tightened his grip on her, "They will, if they don't then I will find him myself." Although he knew he couldn't because it would risk people finding out that he was really a half demon.

"Inuyasha...do you think Souta really meant what he said? About how he was happy that this happened to me?" She asked.

"Kagome, I think that was just the first thing that popped into his head to say to you. I don't think he meant it." he replied.

"...what if I did deserve it? What if..."

Inuyasha growled, "Don't you dare think like that Kagome." he brought his lips to the top of her head, "You never deserved this." he murmured.

Kagome buried her face into his chest.

"Let's go back to sleep." Inuyasha suggested and she nodded. Inuyasha laid back down with Kagome in his arms.

-Next Morning-

Inuyasha woke before Kagome did and he hear voices coming from downstairs, indicating that the others were up. Inuyasha slowly removed Kagome from his arms and crept out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

In the kitchen Souta, Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome's grandfather were eating breakfast.

"Oh, good morning Inuyasha, I trust you slept well?" Mrs. Higurashi greeted him.

Inuyasha nodded and then turned to Souta, "I need to speak with you."

Souta looked to his mother who nodded, Souta then got up from the table and followed Inuyasha out.

Inuyasha walked over to the God tree and he heard Souta stop behind him. The silence made Souta nervous as he shuffled his feet. Finally Inuyasha said something, "You know what I brought you out here?"

Souta nodded, "Is it because of yesterday?"

Inuyasha turned to face the boy, "Yes, it is. Why did you say that to your sister?"

"Because...I was upset and didn't know what else to say..." Souta replied.

Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes, then opened them, "Kagome really thinks you meant it."

"...I don't even know what "rape" is." Souta admitted.

Inuyasha blinked and then asked, "Then why did you say it?"

"Cause I knew it would upset her. Is rape really that bad, Inuyasha?" he asked.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yes Souta, it is really bad."

"Oh." Souta looked down then back up, "Can I apologize to her?"

The half demon lightly smiled, "Yeah, but she's asleep right now."

Souta nodded, "Alright."

The two headed back inside together.

-With Kagome-

Kagome awoke as the sun shone through her window and into her eyes. She groaned and rolled over onto her side, but she shot up once she realized that something wasn't right. Inuyasha wasn't in the room and she looked around. She saw Inuyasha's sword, Tetsusaiga, and she knew that he wouldn't have gone back to the Feudal Era without it.

Kagome swung her legs off the side of the bed, planning on getting up.

"Don't you even think about it." She heard a voice say.

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha in the doorway and she smiled.

The half demon walked over to her, "You better not be planning on getting up."

Kagome frowned, "Inuyasha..."

"No Kagome, you aren't getting hurt." He told her.

"Inuyasha, I a-" a knock on her open door caught her attention and she looked away and saw Souta at the door.

Kagome's frown deepened, "What?" she asked in a not so welcoming tone.

"Can I come in?" He asked, looking down at his feet.

She huffed, "Fine."

Souta walked in, looking at Inuyasha on the way who in return gave him an encouraging smile.

"Kagome...I'm really sorry for what I said yesterday, I was just upset and that was the first thing that I thought of. I don't even know what rape is." Souta confessed to his sister.

Kagome's frown turned into a smile, "Come here." she said. Souta walked over and Kagome pulled him into his arms, "Thank you." she said, souta returned the hug. After a while they pulled away and she smiled at her baby brother.

"So are you guys going back to the Feudal Era?" Souta asked.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "Could we?"

Inuyasha huffed, "Feh. Your leg still ain't healed."

"Yeah, but I want to see the others." She told him.

"I ain't carrying you."

"Pleeaasssssseeee Inuyasha." Kagome begged while she gave him the puppy dog pout.

Inuyasha's eye twitched, about to break, "Damnit woman, fine! But if you get hurt we are coming straight back." He warned her.

Kagome cheered, "Thank you Inuyasha!"

"Keh."

* * *

I told you it was short ):

Sorry guys.

I have questions;

Okay first; Should Shippo know Kagome was raped or that she was just really hurt?

Second; This is so common and unoriginal this is why I am asking, should Kagome be pregnant?

Review pleasseee~


	5. Telling

**So you guys deserve an update, so here you go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

_Last Time:_

_"Pleeaasssssseeee Inuyasha." Kagome begged while she gave him the puppy dog pout._

_Inuyasha's eye twitched, about to break, "Damnit woman, fine! But if you get hurt we are coming straight back." He warned her._

_Kagome cheered, "Thank you Inuyasha!"_

_"Keh."_

-Now-

Kagome sat on her bed as she told Inuyasha what to get so she could pack it into her yellow bag, he obeyed considering he didn't want her walking with her leg in that condition. She didn't know how long she was staying so she had Inuyasha get her clothes, bathroom stuff, and of course ramen. Right now, schoolwork was the last thing on her mind.

"Alright, I think that's it." Kagome said as she closed her yellow backpack, buckling it shut. She wasn't wearing her normal attire, considering her wound it would just make things difficult, instead she was wearing a blue tank top with some denim shorts that hid her wound so the others wouldn't ask until she was ready to tell them.

"About damn time." Inuyasha huffed as he picked up the pack and hefted it up onto his back, the Tetsusaiga on his hip, he then carefully picked up Kagome and headed out of her room and out of the house, towards the well house. He didn't use the window this time, in fear of hurting Kagome.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome said to him, as he entered the well house.

"Yeah?" he said, walking up to the well.

"Thank you." She told him and pecked his cheek.

"." He replied, a light blush across his cheeks then jumped into the well, the familiar blue light enveloping them into the past.

The half demon hopped out of the well, carrying Kagome in his arms still and headed to Kaede's hut. Once they were a few feet away from the hut, something small came shooting out of the hut and into Kagome's arms.

Kagome smiled, "Hey Shippo."

"Kagome I missed you!" Shippo said, but it was muffled in her shirt.

She smiled and patted his head, "I missed you too."

The little fox kit pulled away and noticed Inuyasha was carrying her, "Inuyasha, why are you carrying Kagome?" he asked the half demon.

Inuyasha grunted, "Pff. Stupid girl tripped when we came out of the well and hurt her ankle."

Said girl was surprised that he came up with such a quick excuse, she let the 'stupid' part slide.

"Hey Kagome, what happened to your cheek?" The little demon asked, pointing to the bruise on her cheek.

"I...I fell while running down the steps in my house." Kagome replied, thinking quickly.

The three of them entered the hut, Inuyasha set Kagome down so she was sitting up against a wall. Sango and Miroku looked up and smiled.

"Kagome welcome back!" Sango said.

"Lady Kagome, it is nice to see you again." Miroku added, he then noticed the bruise on her cheek, "My, that's a nasty bruise you have there." he said.

"Kagome fell." Shippo told them, as he got comfortable in her arms.

"You fell?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah...you know, I'm a klutz. On the way here I hurt my ankle." She said, rubbing the back of her neck. Both Miroku and Sango looked at the girl a little suspiciously, but Shippo didn't notice.

"Where's Lady Kaede?" Kagome changed the subject.

"She went into the village to help one of the local women who went into labor." Sango replied.

She nodded then turned to Shippo, "Hey Shippo, why don't you and Kirara go out and get some more firewood, I think we are running low and we might need some tonight." she told the kit.

Shippo nodded and puffed out his chest, "Come on Kirara, we have a job to do." he told the demon cat and she followed after him, outside of the hut.

Miroku and Sango looked confused, "But Lady Kagome, we have plenty behind the hut." he told her.

The girl sighed, "I know, but I had to get Shippo to leave somehow."

"What's going on, Kagome?" Sango asked her, concern in her voice.

Kagome looked down and Inuyasha turned away. The monk and demon slayer both rose an eyebrow, knowing they were hiding something important.

"Inuyasha, let's take a walk in order to let the girls to have some time to talk." Miroku told Inuyasha and he got up. He knew Inuyasha knew what had happened and he was going to ask him on their walk. Inuyasha followed the monk out of the hut, giving Kagome one last look.

Kagome turned to her friend, "Sango...I..." she closed her eyes shut, feeling the tears prick at her eyes as she clenched her fist. Her head was bowed.

Sango saw this and crawled over to her friend, "Kagome, you can tell me anything." She told her, patting her back.

The girl in turn lifted her head up and looked at Sango, "...I...I was raped..."

-With Inuyasha and Miroku-

"Lady Kagome seems to be in a lot of distress." Miroku thought out loud, the half demon next to him grunted, "And I know you know the reason why, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed and stopped walking. He then turned to the monk, "Kagome...she...back in her time..she ran into some trouble." he told him.

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "What kind of trouble?"

"Well, she had to go get some things for her mom, from a store that holds things like food and other stuff." he started, "It was late at night, but Kagome didn't see any danger in doing this..." he sighed, "On her way out she bumped into a guy, causing her to drop her stuff. He offered to walk her home,after they picked her things. And Kagome, being as a kind as she is, accepted." The half demon clenched his fist.

This didn't go unnoticed by the man standing next to him, "What happened?" he asked, a little timid because he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear, but it was his friend and he had to know.

"I..I came to get her, but her mother told me that she had been gone a while ago. She had tried contacting her, but couldn't get through. I went looking for her." Inuyasha looked down at his hands, "Once I got to where she was and found her..." he stopped and clenched his fists once again, then looked up, "Once I found her, I realized what that man had done to her. He broke her, Miroku. H. he fucking raped her!" he yelled.

-Back to Sango and Kagome-

Sango gapsed, her eyes wide, "W. what?" She asked, praying that she had heard wrong.

"I was raped.." she said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh Kagome!" Sango cried and wrapped her friend into a hug as Kagome cried into her shoulder.

" was horrible Sango! I never felt so...so useless and helpless in my life!" She said.

"It's okay Kagome, we are all here for you." Sango told her friend as she rubbed her back.

The girl then pulled away from the demon slayer and sat up, "I should tell you though...you have the right to know." she told her and turned to Sango once again, replaying that dreadful night to her.

-Inuyasha and Miroku-

The monk's eyes were wide and he stared at his friend in shocked, "Damnit! If you just saw her eyes! How fucking hurt she looked...I..I almost lost it and almost killed the guy, but realized killing over in her time suffered bigger consequences and the secret of the well would be out and now she can hardly walk cause that bastard stabbed her in the thigh and so now I carry her...and that bruise on her cheek, was from him..." The silver haired man looked back down, "B..but it just kills me, to know I wasn't there to protect her. I wasn't there to stop it-"

The dark haired man stopped him, "But you are here for her now. To support her, we all are." he told him.

Inuyasha looked back up then growled, "Miroku, I swear to Kami if you fucking touch her or even _think _about touching her, I will rip your head off!"

The monk frowned, "Inuyasha, with Kagome in this state I wouldn't do that to her. I am not that low of a guy to take advantage of that."

The half demon, however, growled again and continued walking. Miroku sighed and followed his friend.

-Back to The Girls-

"Kagome, I'm so sorry.." Sango said, tears rolling down her cheeks. She could feel the pain her friend felt and it killed her to see one of her best friend's in so much pain.

"There is no reason to be sorry...but there was one good thing that came out of all this." Kagome said, tears still rolling down her face but they slowed down. A small smile formed across her lips and she looked at the positive side of things.

"And what's that?" Her friend asked, sniffling lightly.

"Inuyasha...he admitted his true feelings for me..." She told Sango.

The girl beside her smiled, despite the tears and hugged her friend, "I'm glad, it was about time he didn't let his ego get in the way of things."

Kagome smiled and hugged her back, "Yeah, but Kurai is still out there...somewhere."

Sango pulled away, "Don't worry Kagome, I am sure those 'police' over in your time will find him."

She nodded, her Mom had called the cops and told them everything that happened, Kagome also giving her input on the story. She had described Kurai to them in every detail. But there was always doubt in her mind that they would ever catch him, but Kagome wasn't going to say anything.

The girls turned when they heard someone entering the hut and saw little Shippo walking in, carrying several logs almost toppeling over in the process with Kirara trailing behind him a few logs set atop of her back.

"I..I got 'em." Shippo said, trying to keep his balance. Kagome saved the kit from dropping the logs and took some from the pile while smiling.

"Thank you Shippo." Kagome said to the kit.

The little fox demon set the logs down and smiled then hopped over to Kagome's lap. Kirara set her pile of logs down as well, meowing then hopping over to sit in her owner's lap.

The raven haired girl turned to Sango, "So did you guys get any leads on Naraku?" she asked, changing the subject for the sake of Shippo.

"Well there was this one...we ran into a traveling monk who had told us he had felt a demonic aura pass over while on his travels, heading east."

Inuyasha and Miroku walked into the hut and sat down, "So then we head east." Inuyasha asked, hearing them earlier before he entered.

Sango nodded, "Yeah...but what about..you know, Kagome's ankle?" she asked Inuyasha, using the white lie.

"I guess I'll carry her." The half demon replied and he turned to Kagome, "Is that okay with you?"

The girl nodded, "Yeah, but I don't want to get in the way."

He scoffed, "You ain't gonna get in the way."

Kagome smiled at him, "Kagome, do you have any food? I haven't eaten lunch." the little kit said, rubbing his stomach. The time Kagome got up was a little around eleven, considering she was so exhausted and they headed to the Feudal Era around noon.

"Of course Shippo." She replied and turned to her yellow bag pulling out some ramen.

"Hey! That's MY ramen!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Calm down Inuyasha, I have plenty more." She told him, getting the food ready for Shippo.

"Well then, make me some." The half demon said, folding his arms across his chest.

Kagome rolled her eyes, but caught Inuyasha's smiled out of the corner of her eye and grinned herself, fixing up some ramen for the two boys.

-Afternoon-

The gang was walking down the dirt path. Inuyasha was in the front, with Kagome on his back and her pack was on her back as well as her bow and arrows. Sango and Miroku were behind them, with Shippo on Miroku's shoulder and Kirara in Sango's arms.

All of the sudden Miroku stopped, "Do you sense that Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha had stopped as well and growled slightly, "Yeah I do."

Kirara jumped out of Sango's arms and transformed. Sango had grabbed her weapon off her back, gripping it tightly.

Kagome gasped, "I sense it...the jewel fragment, it's a big one. It must be Naraku." She said, gripping Inuyasha's shoulders tighter.

A huge black cloud formed from the sky and the wind blew around the, causing their hair to dance in the wind. The leaves on the trees flew through the air, once the large dark cloud hit the group, it began to dissipate, revealing Naraku. He stood there, smirking his red eyes glowing. By his sides were Kagura and Kanna, each ready for battle.

"It's been a while Inuyasha." Naraku said.

Gah so short, so so short. I thought it would be longer, but you can only write so much in describing something and stuff.

OKAY SINCE I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVERRRR

I am going to tell you why;

Well like my last chapters I told you guys, I love art. Drawing is my passion and I am trying to make some fanart that will sell at a convention. I've had some rough times over the summer. Arguments with my family, feeling depressed, and losing three friends at once. Obviously the last thing on my mind was writing.

I also work part time at a store. Another thing is I have friends who live out of the country and I try to catch every moment I can, so I can chat with them on webcam/mic/Skype.

A big part was, I wasn't in the mood at all to write. I don't get much inspiration for writing anymore. Which sucks cause I get ideas a lot, I just never know how to finish them...if that makes any sense.

For all you guys still reading this, I love you, thank you so much for being patient with me.

Reviews and suggestions are always welcome.


	6. No Matter What

**Hey guys sorry for the late update. School got in the way of things so during my exam week I decided to work on this chapter. I got out my notebook every time I finished one of my exams (I only had to take 2 out of the 4). Also I have a lot of things due for art (not class) in general. This past semester I was in two honors classes, an AP class, and then Principles of Business (a topic I could care less about). So it got kinda tough on me.**

**Anyways onto to the chapter.**

**If you don't remember;**

**Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the feudal era and the broke the news to Sango and Miroku. They got a lead to Naraku and now they are face to face with the demon.**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

Inuyasha growled and unsheathed his father's fang, gripping the hilt. Kagome climbed down from his back and stood near Inuyasha, putting little weight on her right leg. Miroku gripped his staff with one hand while holding a sutra with the other. Shippo had hopped down and hid behind Kagome. Sango quickly pulled out her hiraikotsu as Kirara jumped from her owner's arms and transformer. The gang stood their ground as they faced the three demons.

"I want her." a voice said, coming from behind Naraku.

Naraku smirked and moved out of the way to reveal a female demon with long, wavy, black hair and piercing red eyes. Her dark hair reached to her lower back and she had some hair pulled back, revealing her pointed ears. She was wearing a blood red kimono that reached mid-thigh with a black sash and beneath were black tights.

"Inuyasha, meet my newest creation, Ayumu."

Ayumu smiled, but it was not a genuine smile, revealing her sharp fangs. She pointed out to the gang, but her finger pointed to one member in particular, "Her." She said, "She has the most pain residing inside her and I want it."

Kagome's eyes widened in fear and she took a cautious step back as she gripped her bow and arrow tightly. Inuyasha snarled at the woman and threw an arm out in front of Kagome, blocking her from the evil demon.

"Like hell!" he yelled at the woman.

Ayumu's eyes darkened and she glared at them, a menacing growl coming from her throat, "I get what I want, half breed." her voice now much more demonic.

Naraku smirked, "Ayumu, you've picked an excellent choice." he then turned to Kagura and Kanna, "Kagura, take care of the monk and demon slayer, Kanna help when you are needed."

"What about Inuyasha?" Kagura asked.

"Feh! Naraku's all mine!" The silver haired hanyou snarled and ran up to Naraku, attack ready; "Windscar!" Naraku smirked and a barrier was formed around him.

Ayumu sprinted over to the young miko, her eyes filled with hunger.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango cried as she flung her weapon at Ayumu. The demon snarled and jumped out of the way. Sango caught her weapon as it flew back to her.

"Stay out of this woman!" Ayumu growled at the female demon slayer.

Sango narrowed her eyes at the sinister demon. A heavy wind formed and Kagura landed in front of Sango.

"You and the monk are mine." The wind demoness stated and flicked out her right hand that held her demonic fan, "Dance of Blades!" she shouted and relinquished her attack upon the two. Sango quickly used her giant weapon as a shield for the two of them. Kirara growled at the witch.

As Inuyasha's windscar dissipated, Naraku smirked widely behind his barrier, "Naraku you coward! Come out from behind that barrier and fight like a man!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Are we not forgetting something Inuyasha?" Naraku asked, his eyes gesturing to Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he quickly turned to the girl.

Ayumu had drawn her sword and had caused Kagome to back up even as she attempted to stand her own. Shippo stood in front of Kagome, attempting to protect the girl.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted about to run over towards her. Naraku smirked as the half demon had turned his back.

"Inuyasha! Look out!" Kagome yelled.

He turned just as one of Naraku's tentacles penetrated his stomach and Kagome cried his name. Inuyasha howled in pain and growled dangerously at the vile half demon.

-With Sango and Miroku-

Miroku had turned towards Inuyasha when he heard him yell. The monk frowned and turned back to the demoness about to unleash his powerful winds so he could go help his friend.

"Ah ah." Kagura said as she wagged her finger, as if reprimanding a child, "You wouldn't want to suck up poison now." She gestured to the wasps. Miroku narrowed his eyes but let go of the beads that covered his wind tunnel. Sango jumped on Kirara and flew up into the sky and then flung her giant boomerang toward the demon's turned back. It was playing dirty, yes, but when it came to Naraku you had to.

Kagura sensed the change in wind almost immediately and conjured up a powerful wind that brought her emotionless sister to stand at her back.

"Kanna." Kagura said, knowing her sister would know what to do.

Just as the boomerang was about to hit the two, Kanna reflected it with full force and it flew towards the demon slayer.

"Sango!" Miroku cried, he jumped up and ran over quickly. The weapon slammed into her body which flung her off her feline companion.

Miroku quickly caught her in his arms. Kirara growled loudly and flew towards the demon. Kagura smirked and her her fan and then flicked her wrist once again, throwing the wind blades at the cat. Kirara yowled in pain as the blades cut into her skin, but continued forward intending for revenge.

"Persistant cat." Kagura stated, "Dance of the Dragon!"

"Kirara, move!" Miroku shouted. The feline flew to get out of the way, but was caught at the side of the twister and was flung back, hitting a tree with a great impact. Kirara let out a wail of pain and transformed back into her original form.

-Inuyasha-

Inuyasha gripped the tentacle with his clawed hand and ripped it out of his gut.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha barked at the villain. He gripped his sword and jumped at Naraku and swung. Naraku one again put up a barrier at last minute and Inuyasha bounced off. The half demon growled and pulled himself up off the ground. He had to save Kagome. Inuyasha turned and faced the demon.

-Kagome-

Ayumu growled at the little fox kit. Shippo did not move and he tried not to show his fear. Although, the little boy's shaking body would state otherwise. He wouldn't let Kagome get hurt. The demoness sheathed the blade and then flexed her claws, using her sword on such a small prey would be a waste. Her claws grew and became sharper. She glared at the small demon and let out a vicious growl.

"Shippo, move!" Kagome cried to the kit.

"You better listen to the girl, just cause your young doesn't mean I won't hesitate to annihilate you." she snarled.

"I...I can't! I have to protect Kagome!" he shouted.

Ayumu brought her arm back, ready to strike, and Shippo clenched his eyes close as her braced for impact. Kagome's eyes widened as adrenaline rushed through her veins and she sprinted over to Shippo. She shoved him out of the way as Ayumu's claws slashed into her shoulder. Kagome shrieked in pain and gripped her wound. She heard Shippo shout her name, but she didn't pay much mind to it.

The dark demoness narrowed her eyes, but then brought her blood covered claws to her face. She sniffed the red liquid and then smirked. Ayumu licked her claws clean of the blood and turned back to the young girl.

"You, my dear, have a lot of darkness within you...I want it." Ayumu growled menacingly as her fangs lengthened. She leaped at Kagome and wrapped her hand around the girl's small neck. Ayumu slammed her against a tree and Kagome yelled out in pain. Ayumu snarled in the girl's face.

"Kagura, give me Kanna." Ayumi said, never letting her eyes leave Kagome. A grand wind formed next to Ayumu and there stood Kagura and Kanna. Kagome brought her hands to Ayumu's hand that gripped her fragile neck and attempted to rip it off of her. Ayumu growled and slammed Kagome's head into the bark. She swore she saw stars as she yelped in pain.

"Kagome!" She heard her half demon cry. She wanted to look over at him, but her eyes couldn't focus and she couldn't move her neck.

"I get what I want!" Ayumu barked at the young woman.

"Kagome!" She heard Shippo cry and Ayumu growled loudly. Without even bothering to look, Ayumu backhanded Shippo which caused him to fly backwards. All Kagome heard was a smack and a cry of pain.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried. The girl jerked at the hand which held her neck.

"Stubborn wench." Ayumu referred to the girl that she held, "It's useless, you are nothing, but a weak human girl!"

The demon dug her claws into Kagome's neck, drawing blood. Kagome whimpered in pain.

She heard Inuyasha curse at Naraku, he was wounded and couldn't get away from the menacing being.

"Why are you filled with so much pain, young miko?" Ayumu asked and her eyes flashed silver. She brought her free hand up and it seemed to go transparent.

Kagome suddenly felt a spiritual presence and she heard a yell come from Miroku.

"Monk, you can not penetrate this barrier. It's useless." She heard Kagura announce.

_'So it was Miroku. Why would they put a barrier up? What are they doing?' _ Kagome asked herself these questions.

-With Miroku-

Miroku swore under his breath as the barrier failed to break under his weight. He heard a groan come from behind him, where he left Sango to lay.

"Sango?" He turned to see her coming to and he ran over to her, "Are you alright?"

She pushed herself up and winced slightly, "Yeah, just bruised. I'll be fine." She noticed the barrier and saw Kagome behind the barrier, "What are they doing?"

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, I fear it will greatly harm Lady Kagome."

-With Inuyasha-

Inuyasha snarled at the demon before him and brought his sword down upon one of his many tentacles. He needed to save Kagome.

"Hiraikotsu!" the half demon's ears twitched and jumped out of the way as the boomerang smashed into Naraku.

"Damned wench." Naraku cursed.

Inuyasha turned as he saw Miroku and Sango running toward him.

"Inuyasha, I can't break the barrier. What ever Ayumu is planning on doing with Kagome is blocked from us." Miroku informed Inuyasha.

Said half demon snarled and turned to where the demoness stood with Kagome, "Miroku, I need you and Sango to deal with Naraku. I'm going to save Kagome." Inuyasha said and then he turned, running off towards Kagome.

Miroku turned to Sango, who nodded. The pair both turned and faced Naraku.

-Kagome-

Ayumu smirked at the girl, "You might feel a slight pinch..." she brought her now transparent arm towards Kagome's chest. Her hand passed straight through the flesh, it was if she were a ghost.

Kagome's eyes widened and she screamed in pain. Her heart, it was tightening in her chest, as if something or someone were squeezing the life out of it.

The demoness grinned as her now silver eyes glazed over as if unseeing.

"Ah, now I see...what a tortured soul. Kagura, hold her." Ayumu ordered.

The wind demoness reluctantly obeyed and Ayumu jerked Kagome, so she was not leaning against the tree anymore. Kagura came up behind the girl and gripped her arms. Ayumu turned to Kanna, who was now standing next to her and brought her hand off of Kagome's neck. She placed two fingers to Kanna's forehead.

"That's right Kagome, relive that dark night. The night you were tainted. Let's show your friends what happened on that night." Ayumu told the shaking girl. Tears clouded Kagome's vision as her heart clenched.

The mirror Kanna held now showed an image, more like a movie. It showed Kagome walking with Kurai that night he was walking her home, all in Kagome's point of view.

A deadly growl erupted from outside of the barrier, "Get the hell away from her!" The barrier seemed to shake, but it ceased to break.

"It's useless you damned mutt, you can't break it." Ayumu told him.

"Kagome! You have to be strong!" he shouted to the girl.

"It's too late, Inuyasha. She can not hear you, she is being consumed by her inner turmoil." She informed him.

Kagome's whole body shook as the hold on her heart tightened, she yelled out in agony and fought to stay conscious. Blood dripped down from her lips and descended her chin.

The image upon Kanna's mirror changed to Kurai hovering over Kagome. It was if it were happening all over again. She could feel his hands roam her body and his mouth smash upon hers. Her lower body began to feel as if it were burning and she could feel him force entry upon her. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she screamed in pain. The image showed Kurai penetrating her.

-Sango and Miroku-

Sango caught her boomerang bone as it flew back toward her, but then she gasped and doubled over in pain. Her heart, it hurt so much. It was not as if it were physical pain, but emotional pain.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted and he jumped in front of her as he blocked the tentacle with his staff that was about to attack her.

"Miroku, can you feel that?" she asked, using her giant weapon as support as she lifted herself up off the ground.

"Yes, I can. No doubt it has to do with what Ayumu is doing with Kagome. You have to stay strong Sango."

Sango nodded and turned to look at her female companion who was screaming in agony, "If we can feel this pain, it must be much worse for Kagome." her eyes trailed to the mirror and tears came to her eyes. A hand was placed upon her shoulder and she turned to see Miroku giving her a sad smile, "I know, but Kagome is strong and we must stay strong for her." he said. Sango smiled back and then the duo returned their attention to the demon before them.

-Kagome-

Kagome let out a blood curdling scream as she fought against Kagura's grip.

"You were weak. You could've fought harder...you could've denied his offer to walk you home, but you were too damn nice! Useless! Stupid!" Ayumu yelled at the girl.

The girl cried out in anguish and her body continued to jerk with each sob. Her vision was becoming blurry as her heart burned in her chest.

"Kagome! You have to stay awake! I know you can do it! You're stronger than that! You are not useless, Kagome!" the half demon yelled from outside of the barrier. His fists were set against it and he continued pounding on it. Eventually they began to bleed.

Ayumu turned and glared at the annoyed half demon and then turned back to Kagome, "Don't listen to him! How many times has he left you to go see that dead miko, Kikyo?"

The girl's eyes widened as she heard the name of the woman who still kept a hold on Inuyasha's heart.

"No! Kagome, don't listen to her!"

"He left you behind even when you continued to stay by his side, no matter what. He loves her, he still does..." she told Kagome.

The image switched to a picture of Inuyasha holding Kikyo in his arms.

"You weak, pathetic girl. You are nothing but an ignorant child! He doesn't love you! Why would he? After all of this! After what happened that night! He lied to you!" She yelled at the girl.

Kagome's legs shook and if were not for Kagura's strong grip on her arms, she would've collapsed. The girl's eyes drooped as she awaited for the darkness to consume her.

Inuyasha growled, "Damnit Kagome, don't you dare listen to her! You know that's not true! I chose you Kagome! Not Kikyo, you! I love you!" he shouted.

Kagome's eyes flew open and she let out a gasp.

"What!" Ayumu cried and then screamed in pain as a pink light shone bright from within Kagome's chest and burned her arm. The demon quickly wrenched her hand out of the girl's chest just as Kagura dropped her hold on Kagome, as her own hands were burned from the spiritual light.

Kagome fell upon the ground, on her side, as she gasped for air. Tears ran down her face as she placed a hand upon her heart.

The barrier flashed and shook. Inuyasha took that as his cue and he slammed his sword against it. The barrier instantly dropped beneath the steel fang. He then ran towards the demons.

"Damn you!" Ayumu yelled.

Inuyasha swung his sword at the demon, but Ayumu jumped out of the way.

He turned toward the demoness as he let out a growl. Ayumu unsheathed her own blade.

"That's not going to work." He informed her.

She narrowed her eyes, "You can kill me, Inuyasha, but that will not heal Kagome's soul. That girl is broken and there is nothing you can do about it."

Inuyasha growled and brought his sword up over his head. He quickly brought it down, "Wind Scar!" he yelled and the attack cut into the air. Ayumu went to dodge, but it was too late. She screamed as the vicious winds engulfed her. Once the attack died, that were nothing left in it's path.

Kagura and Kanna just stood there and then joined Naraku. They both knew Naraku was testing her and she had failed her test. Naraku frowned and a barrier surrounded the trip. Miroku and Sango ceased their attacks.

"I've got what I came for." Naraku said and the group looked confused, but then one of his many tentacles came down beside his face. Inuyasha growled, cursing himself for being so stupid. Kagome's necklace that held the bottle of jewel shards were now in his hands.

"Goodbye for now Inuyasha." Naraku told him and they drifted off.

Sango clenched her fist, they had once again failed to kill him. To avenge her former comrades and to free her brother from his grasp. She turned and saw Kirara laying safely under the shadow of a tree, she jogged over to her and cradled her in her arms. Miroku sighed and turned to carry Shippo, they always seemed to get so close and then he would get away at the last minute.

Inuyasha frowned, those words Ayumu said kept running through his head. He shook his head then sheathed his sword and turned to the fallen girl, "Kagome!" he ran to her. He kneeled down next to the girl and cradled her head.

She looked up at her half demon and smiled, despite the pain she felt from the wound on her shoulder and the wound in her heart.

Inuyasha grinned, "I knew you could do it." he told her. She leaned up and brought her arms around his neck, In turn, he wrapped his own arms around her petite form and held her close. Usually he wouldn't do this in front of the others, but after what happened he was sure they would understand the need for affection between he and Kagome. One of his hands cradled the back of her head as she buried her face into his neck.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, they got away with the jewel shards we worked so hard to gather." she whispered.

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, it wasn't your fault. Let's just go and find a village to stay at." he uttered, "We need to tend to everyone's wounds."

Kagome pulled away as she felt something wet against her shirt, making it damp. She looked down at Inuyasha's stomach and gasped, "Inuyasha! Y...you're hurt!"

Inuyasha looked down as she placed her hand upon it. He had forgotten about that. It must have been an adrenaline rush, once he knew Kagome was in danger he practically became numb, unfeeling.

"I'll be fine." he told her.

"This is all my fault. Oh, Inuyasha, I'm so sorry." She said as if not hearing his last comment.

He placed one of his burned hands (from the barrier) upon hers, "Hey, it isn't your fault. I promise I will be alright." he reassured her, but then after looking at the wound once again he began to feel light headed.

"Inuyasha?" he heard Kagome's concerned voice, but it was as if she were miles away. His vision blurred and then everything went black.

Inuyasha awoke in an unfamiliar environment and he shot up. He winced when he felt his skin around his wound pull. He placed one of his bandaged hands upon the wrapped wound, his haori and inner white kimono top were both laying next to him. He looked around the area he was in, observing his surroundings. A hut, that's were he was. The half demon tried to recollect as to how he got there, but he couldn't remember. The only thing he could remember was Kagome.

_'Kagome!' _ Inuyasha quickly searched around the small area, her stuff was leaning against the wall of the hut, but she was nowhere to be found. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, nor Shippo were there.

He turned and grabbed his sword, ready to get up.

"Don't even think about it." A voice stopped him. He turned to find Kagome in the doorway with Shippo on her shoulder and Kirara supporting Kagome's weight as she would not put too much weight on her leg. Her shoulder, where Ayumu attacked her, was wrapped in bandages.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief.

The girl smiled at him and walked over to him (with the help of Kirara) and sat down beside him. Shippo hopped of her shoulder as Kirara transformed back into her small form.

"Where are Miroku and Sango?" Inuyasha asked her. He wanted so badly to just wrap his arms around her, but as leader of their group he could not show such affection in front of Shippo. He needed to show Shippo that he was not a weak and emotional pansy.

"Oh, they're out talking with the other villagers about Naraku's whereabouts." she then turned to Shippo and Kirara, "How about the two of you go check on them, you know how Miroku gets when he's alone with Sango." Kagome winked at the two.

"Oh yeah! Come on Kirara, we've got to protect Sango from Miroku's wandering 'hand' !" Shippo declared and bounced off with Kirara trotting behind.

Once the two were gone, Kagome suddenly felt extremely awkward for some reason. Inuyasha observed the girl, she had changed out of her blue tank top (considering it was soaked in blood) and was now wearing a black and white striped tank top. His eyes trailed over her wounded shoulder and he frowned, "I'm sorry." Kagome cut the silence, it surprised Inuyasha to hear her apologize when it should be the opposite.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, all of you got hurt because of me. I mean, if I never accepted Kurai's offer to walk me home or if I fought harder, i..if I nev..if that night never happened, none of that would have happened. And what we had of the jewel is now gone. I'm so sorry." Kagome apologized and she diverted her eyes to the floor.

Inuyasha frowned, "It ain't your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's my own. I should've been there to protect you." By this time Kagome had looked up from the floor, "So, I'm sorry Kagome."

She sighed, "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Always blame yourself when I end up getting hurt." She finished.

Inuyasha took her hand in one of his wrapped ones and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Because, it is my job to protect you and I failed." he placed his ears back against his scalp.

"It's not your fault, Inuyasha. You were the one who got hurt the worse." She told him and placed a hand upon his wound.

"Keh! I ain't no puny human, I'll be fine." he scoffed.

Kagome sighed, "Of course you will."

He intertwined their fingers, "What about you?" he brought his other hand to her neck, there was a bruise in the shape of a hand upon it. It was beginning to turn a dark red with a tint of purple in it, which contrasted against her fair skin. His hand trailed down to her shoulder.

"I'm fine, I promise." she said with a smile.

Inuyasha's hand traveled up to her cheek, in return she leaned into his touch. He slowly leaned into her and his lips barely brushed hers.

"Oh my, are we interrupting? we can come back later." a voice sliced through the short silence.

The couple jumped apart, each of their faces a bright red. Inuyasha growled and turned to face the intruder, "God damnit, Miroku!" he cursed.

In turn, Miroku raised his hands in defense, "If you two wanted to get busy you could have found somewhere a little more private."

"Miroku, leave them alone." a voice said from behind them and Sango shoved the monk out of the way to enter the hut with Shippo and Kirara following her.

"But, my dear Sang-"

"Monk!"

Miroku stopped talking.

Sango smiled and turned to Kagome.

"So, any leads?" Kagome asked her.

She sighed, "No, we asked everyone and so far we have nothing."

Inuyasha snorted, "So? We can just keep walking until either I get a whiff of Naraku's scent or Kagome sense a jewel shard."

"And what will that accomplish, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked him, now also sitting down with the group.

"Feh, it will do a lot better than just sittin' around here."

"It's not like you can move around." Miroku reminded him of his wound.

"Keh! I'll be fine by tomorrow."

Kagome sighed and turned when Shippo tapped her on her leg, "Yes Shippo?"

"Do you have any food, I'm really hungry." He informed her, his small paws laying on his stomach.

Of course, they hadn't eaten at all and according to the sun in the sky it was past noon. She smiled, "Of course." she turned and got out her pot and cups of ramen, "You guys want some as well?" she asked them.

"Yes, that would be nice, thank you." Sango replied.

"Feh, yeah, I'm starvin'." Inuyasha said.

"Of course, Lady Kagome. You are just such a sweet young girl and I know you will grow up to be a wonderful house wife. Any man would be lucky to ma-" Miroku was cut off when he was knocked upside the head by Inuyasha.

"Shut it."

Kagome smiled and lit the small fire with one of her matches that she carried. They had gotten a bucket of water for them and she got some and filled it in the pot then set it over the fire, waiting for it to warm.

Once the ramen was cooked and done, she served her friends and got some noodles herself. There wouldn't be much to do once they were all done. With Inuyasha hurt and no leads, they would just have to sit there and wait. She sighed and just enjoyed the time they had.

Night had finally come upon them. The shinning stars gleamed in the dark sky as the moon was half hidden by the clouds. They didn't do much, Miroku pestered young women in the village and Sango reprimanded him for being such a pervert. Shippo and Kirara had gone to the pond to try to catch fish and once they caught them they would throw them back in. Kagome remained in the hut with Inuyasha, she had some playing cards at the bottom of her bag and taught Inuyasha how to play double solitaire. Of course, with his attention span, after a while he got tired of doing that. They played a few other card games, Kagome would occasionally let him win just for the sake of his ego.

Soon, however, Sango and Miroku had returned. Sango's face was red with anger and there was a crimson handprint implanted on Miroku's cheek. Once they saw the two playing cards they asked to join and of course Kagome said yes. No one brought up about the earlier battle, too afraid to bring up unwanted feelings from the girl. Soon, Shippo and Kirara also came running in and Shippo had asked if Kagome would color with him. The rest of the evening the group continued to play games and talk. Being wounded, Inuyasha wasn't too antsy, especially after what had happened.

So now, Kagome laid awake by the fire. Sleep denied her access and the others were all oblivious, for they were all asleep. She gazed out of the hut's doorway and decided to get some fresh air. She sat up and carefully crawled out of her sleeping bag. Quietly, Kagome walked out of the hut and walked across the soft grass. The grass was cold and slightly damp from dew against her feet. She was a few feet away from the hut and she sat back onto the cool ground and leaned back on her hands as she gazed up into the night sky.

The events from the day ran through her mind and she blinked back tears. She had tried so hard to push that night to the back of her mind, she hated looking weak and making people worry, but after this it brought back all those memories and emotions from the event. A hand upon her shoulder jostled her from her thoughts and she slightly jumped.

She turned to see her half demon sitting down beside her.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked her, bending his knees and resting his arms upon them.

"Hm, couldn't sleep." She said, not looking into his eyes.

One of his hands covered hers and she turned to look into his golden orbs, "Kagome, what's on your mind?" he swallowed, "Is it about earlier?"

Kagome looked down and looked back up, a few tears ran down her cheek, "I...I just worked so hard to suppress those feelings and all those memories. I didn't want to worry you guys. Plus with Shippo not knowing what happened, it would just make him more suspicious. I knew I still had a job to do and to help collect the jewel shards and I didn't want to seem weak...but after that..." she placed her free hand upon her chest, "it just...hurt so much. It brought me back to that awful night. I could practically see and feel everything, it felt so real." She squeezed her eyes shut as more tears seeped out from beneath her lashes and she looked back up at him, "Honestly, Inuyasha...I...I was terrified.."

Inuyasha's heart clenched as he looked at the broken girl before him.

_'That girl is broken and there is nothing you can do about it.'_

He shook his head and quickly pulled the girl into his arms, tucking her head under his chin. He ran one of his clawed hands through her hair, "Kagome, I don't expect you to forget about that night and I don't expect you to act strong after all that. It was a traumatic experience and it will take time for you to overcome this..." He could feel her tears against his naked skin and he attempted to pull her closer, "If I could, Kagome, I would take all the pain away. You don't deserve any of it. But I can't do anything, but I will promise you this, I will be there with you no matter what happens Kagome."

Kagome wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed her cheek against his warm chest, "Inuyasha, thank you..."

He continued to hold her in his arms and he buried his nose within her hair, taking in her scent, "I love you, Inuyasha..." he heard her whisper. He smiled and pulled away to look into her blue eyes and she gazed back at him, her cheeks a light pink, "I love you too Kagome, so much..." he brought his lips to her forehead then pulled away with a smile and pulled her back against his chest.

"No matter what?" Kagome asked him.

Inuyasha smiled and gave her a gentle squeeze, "No matter what.."

**Kinda cheesy, but uh yeah. Made it longer than my last ones, to make up for my absence? I wanted some fluff in there, so I put it in there. I really had no idea how long it had been since I updated, gosh I'm so sorry you guys. I've come to the realization that I enjoy writing one-shots a lot more than multiple chapter stories. But I thought this chapter went pretty well, I'm not sure what I will do for the next chapter though, I sort of have an idea.**

**Please review :)**

**I'm not usually one to beg for reviews, but I really want some. I know it seems selfish, but my last chapter I received none and I get favorites, but no reviews. I mean, it's not that hard to review. You could even just say something simple like; "Great job" or "Update soon". Anything. I want to get some reviews or I probably won't update. Your reviews encourage me to update.**

**If you guys have any suggestions/ideas don't be afraid to share **


	7. Letting Her Go

**FINALLY! I am updating this story. I am apologizing profusely for this late late update. The last semester of school was really hard for me and I was struggling in Pre-calculus, so I really had no time to sit down and write. And think of plot lines and shit. It was so hard, sometimes I would come home crying. So don't ever try to be an over-achiever and take Pre-cal when you are in 11th grade.**

**Anyways I started writing this about a week after school ended, I just would write it late at night and then go to bed because I was so tired or couldn't think of what else to add. It's getting to the point where I have to really dig deep for more ideas. Writing the summary is the easy part, going more deep is the hard part. Lol.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! RUMIKO TAKAHASHI OWNS INUYASHA AND CHARACTERS!**

Broken Chapter 7

"Letting Her Go"

* * *

When Kagome finally awoke the rest of her friends were already up. The group was sitting in the middle of the hut enjoying their breakfast.

Kagome slowly sat up, running a hand through her hair to push it out of her face. Inuyasha, who was sitting closest to Kagome, noticed the girl awake and turned to look at her, "Feh, it's about time you woke up." Inuyasha said to her.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the half demon, but knew that that was his way of saying good morning.

"Good morning Kagome, would you like some breakfast?" Sango offered her friend some rabbit that Inuyasha had caught.

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, I would love some." she slipped out of her sleeping bag and carefully walked over to the gang, sitting next to Inuyasha.

Shippo ran over and jumped in her lap. she smiled and patted his head. Sango handed Kagome a plate and she happily accepted, taking bites of the rabbit meat.

"So, Lady Kagome, how are you feeling?" Miroku asked.

Kagome swallowed the bite she had been chewing and glanced at the monk then back to her food, "Better actually, thanks. My wounds are doing fine." She replied, not only referring to the wounds she received from Ayumu, but also from Kurai, but she was not going to state that out loud for Shippo was in the room.

It was true her wounds were doing better. The slash made from Kurai across her stomach was nearly healed and the wound on her left didn't hurt as much, she might need to take a bath and change the bandage though. The wound on her shoulder from Ayumu was wrapped up, once it was cleaned one could tell that it wasn't as bad considering Kagome was pushing Shippo out of the way when it happened. There were bandages wrapped around the girl's neck as well, from Ayumu's claws, those were not as bad as the others though. Kagome's bruised cheek was beginning to fade as well.

Inuyasha glanced at the girl next to him while eating his food. He was worried, so much had happened to her and he didn't know what was going on in her head. He wanted to know what she was thinking. He wanted to know what he could to help.

The girl glanced over at her half demon and gave him a small smile, "How about you, Inuyasha? How are you feeling?" She asked him, referring to the wound he had received through his gut.

"Keh! I ain't no weak human! That little scratch was nothing."

Kagome gave him a lopsided grin, "Of course it wasn't." she said and finished her food.

Once the gang had finished eating, Kagome crawled over to her big bag to check her watch. It was about 9:30, she had slept in pretty late. Inuyasha usually tried getting them up as soon as the sun was up.

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by Miroku, "So Lady Sango, it has come to my attention that Inuyasha has finally admitted to Kagome that he loves her. And when I say finally, I mean that it has taken him forever to get his head out of his a-"

"Get on with it monk!" Inuyasha yelled out.

"Ahem, as I was saying, Inuyasha and Kagome are happily in love and can now call themselves a couple."

Sango quietly watched the monk, not knowing where this conversation was heading. She quietly drank her bottle of water.

"So, I believe that it is only right that we, you and I, fulfill this great opportunity brought down upon us by Kami-sama and commence to becoming my wife and bearing my children!" Miroku stated, his hand in a fist as if in confidence. As soon as he finished, water spewed from Sango's lips. Much to Inuyasha's distaste, it ended up on him.

Inuyasha growled while frowning in disgust. Sango then whipped her head to the monk, her face dark red, "WHAT!"

"Sango, my dear." Miroku took Sango's hands in one of his, "I believe that tonight we shall become one..." his other hand trailed down to Sango's backside.

Sango's eyebrow twitched once she felt the familiar grope and she snatched her hands away from Miroku. She then slapped him across the face, "Damnit Miroku! Can't you ever be serious?" the demon slayer stood up and stormed out of the hut with Kirara following behind.

Miroku sat there, stroking his cheek then looked up at the couple that was glaring at him, "What? What'd I do?"

Inuyasha frowned, "What do you think, bozo?"

"I thought I was doing just fine." he replied.

"Fine? You groped her dumb shit!" the half demon yelled.

"But, I always grope Sango." Miroku said as if it were nothing.

Kagome sighed and resumed her seat next to Inuyahsa, handing him a towel to wipe off the water Sango had spit on him, "Honestly Miroku, what you were doing was not romantic at all. Maybe next time try getting through to her by her heart, not her butt." Kagome told him.

Miroku sighed, "I just don't think she likes me that way.."

Kagome shook her head, "No, Miroku she does really like you. It's just that you have to inform her that you like her as well, but in the right way. I mean, if Inuyasha tried admitting his feelings to me by groping my butt, I probably would've done that same thing Sango did. You need to show Sango that you respect her."

"But I do respect Sango." He argued lightly.

"Groping a woman shows that you have little to no respect for her and I'm sure Sango is fed up with it." She replied.

Miroku once again sighed and stood, taking his staff with him, "I will try my best." he replied and left the hut to find Sango.

Kagome blew her bangs out of her face. "That Miroku sure can be stupid at times. I will never grope a woman inappropriately when I grow up." Shippo said.

The girl grinned, "You better not." she jokingly said.

Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome, "Since when did you become so good at giving advice?"

Shippo snorted and Kagome rose an eyebrow at the half demon, "Inuyasha, if you haven't noticed Sango is a girl and I'm a girl. It's not that hard to realize what she is thinking. I just told Miroku, in a girl's perspective, what to do."

"Pf. Yeah Inuyasha, even I knew that." Shippo scoffed at the half demon as if he were stupid.

"Why you.." Inuyasha growled and hit Shippo upside the head.

Shippo cried and Kagome glared at the half demon, "Inuyasha, sit boy."

Inuyasha's smirking face met the floor and he growled into the wood.

She then turned to the kit and kissed him on the head where he was hit, "There, better?" Shippo sniffled and then nodded.

She brushed his bangs out of his face and then turned to her bag, rumbling through it, she pulled out a lollipop. She handed it to the kit which he happily accept. He tore the wrapper off and shoved it into his mouth.

Once the spell wore off, Inuyasha quickly sat back up, "I thought we were done with that." he grumbled.

Kagome frowned and then turned to Shippo, "Hey Shippo, could you give us a moment and go help Lady Kaede?"

Shippo nodded and skipped out of the hut, the sucked still in his mouth.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "So are you telling me that after everything that happened, meaning that _night_, you expect me to be too emotional and depressed to get upset with you and s.i.t you?"

Inuyasha scoffed, "I was kinda hoping..."

Kagome gasped and angry tears filled her eyes, "How dare you! You willingly take advantage of my situation in order to save your butt?" She screamed at him.

The half demon growled, "Well sorry your highness, I just didn't want to be sat again! Damnit, why don't we just make this all about you, huh? Oh, poor Kagome!"

The girl glared at the half demon through glassy eyes, "Inuyasha! Don't you dare blame me for this!"

"Why shouldn't I, huh? It's been about you for these past few days and I'm fucking tired of it!" He yelled at her.

"I didn't know I was such a burden, I'll do you a favor and just leave!" Kagome hissed at him and then stormed out of the hut, weary of her leg.

"Damnit Kagome, don't leave!" Inuyasha got up to follow her.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome screamed. She then turned to leave, but stopped and turned her head toward the pissed off half demon, "Do not follow me."

She then stormed off into the woods unaware of the demon insect's watching eyes.

-Abyss-

The demon smirked as he watched the scene unfold in the mirror that was held by a quiet demon child.

"I guess it is time for our plan to begin." the demon grinned as he rolled small object around in his hand.

-Sango-

The demon slayer profusely wiped at her eyes. She wouldn't cry over the perverted idiot, he wasn't worth her tears.

She sat down on a grassy field and Kirara came up next to her. The small feline rubbed it's head against Sango's leg to comfort her owner.

As she let out a sad sigh, she heard someone walking up behind her. She was about to turn around to look, but then she heard the familiar jingle of the rings on Miroku's staff. Sango brought her knees closer to her chest.

"Sango, may I sit down?" She heard the monk ask.

Sango turned her head away in reply and Kirara mewed.

Miroku sighed, but sat down on the cool grass.

"Sango, I...I apologize for my behavior. It was wrong of me to do that.."

She scoffed, "You always do this Miroku. You have no respect for me and I'm tired of it."

Miroku frowned, "Sango, I never realized..."

The demon slayer whipped her head around giving the man a nasty glare, "What? You think I enjoy being groped and that's why I slap you?"

Kirara whined and bumped her head against her owner's leg. Sango let out a deep breath and patted her feline on the head while giving her a reassuring smile.

"Sango I..." Miroku let out a sigh, "I honestly can not control myself around your beauty.."

Sango frowned, "What? Is that what you say to every girl?"

"No, I only that to you because I mean it."

The glare that adorned her face soon softened. Miroku took that as a good sign and placed a hand upon hers.

"Truly Sango, you are one of the most..." Miroku shook his head, "No, the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I honestly do want to become your husband one day as you know. But, do you still want to become my wife?"

Tears gathered in the slayer's eyes and she hastily rubbed them away, "I already said yes before, or do I have to say it again?" She gave him a playful smile.

Miroku smiled back at the beautiful woman that sat in front of him. He brought his hand up to her cheek then wiped her tears away. He gazed into her chocolate brown eyes as she gazed into his violet ones. Slowly, the pair closed the distance between them as their lips met.

They pulled away soon after, it was only a brief kiss. Both of them adorned blushes upon their faces, Sango's slightly darker than Miroku's though. Miroku's hand was still placed upon her cheek and he gently stroked the smooth skin, "Sango, I love you...and I mean this with all the honesty in the world.."

Sango let out a small gasp and gave him a smile, "Miroku...I...I love you too..." He smiled at her and gently pulled the woman into his arms.

Kirara mewed at the happy couple.

-Kagome-

Kagome continued her journey further and further into the forest. Tears ran down her porcelain cheeks as she let out a sob. She couldn't believe the nerve of him! Hoping that she wouldn't sit him just because had been raped?

She let out a hiccup and leaned against a tree in the dark forest. With barely any light able to pass through the thick trees, it was quite dark. Letting out a sigh, Kagome slid down the bark of the tree and brought her knees to her chin once she was sitting down.

The girl had been sitting there for a while, wallowing in her sorrow when she heard a twig snap. She immediately snapped her head up from it's buried position in her knees, now on alert. It's couldn't be Inuyasha, he was just as stubborn as she was to apologize, couple or not.

She squinted her eyes through the darkness once she saw a figure approaching. As the figure got closer, she could tell it was a male and now Kagome was on high alert. She stood from the ground in case she needed a quick escape.

" are you?" She asked the figure.

"Ah...Kagome, I didn't think you would've forgotten about me already..." the stranger answered.

Kagome's eyes widened once she immediately recognized the voice. That voice which had haunted her dreams every night, "K...Kurai..." Now he was close enough so she could seehim, "So glad that you remember me." he smirked.

"H..how are you here? You can't be here! That's impossible!" Kagome's replies became frantic and she almost started to have a panic attack.

"My dear, I am capable of doing many things..." Kurai replied as he closed in on Kagome.

Her back hit the tree and her hands dug into the bark behind her. The splinters dug under her fingernails. Kurai smirked and placde a hand on one side of her head. He reached into his back pocket with his other hand.

Kagome took his momentary distraction as an advantage and opened her mouth to scream. Something small was immediately forced into her mouth and a hand clamped her mouth shut.

"Swallow it." Kurai ordered, his brows narrowing.

Kagome had no idea what was in her mouth, but knew it couldn't be good. She didn't swallow the object, instead she brought her hands to his wrist to rip the hand off her mouth.

Kurai growled and grabbed both her hands with the hand placed by her head. He slammed her arms above her head, "I said swallow it, you bitch!"

Her wounded shoulder stretched and tears ran down Kagome's face. Relunctantly, she swallowed the foreign object. The man smirked and slowly dropped his hand from her mouth. He replaced it with his lips as he roughly smashed his upon hers.

Kagome kicked against him, but Kurai pulled her closer to him to little the distance between the them. Her eye's clenched shut as memories from that night ran through her head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you bastard?" A male voice yelled.

All of the sudden Kurai was ripped off of Kagome and she fell to her knees as tears of relief overcame her. Her savior had arrived.

"I was only having run with the girl." Kurai said with a smirk.

The male growled and sniffed the air, "You smell like Naraku."

Kagome's heart leapt to her throat, '_Naraku?_'

Kurai then frowned at the man, "So I guess you aren't as stupid as you look." Out of nowhere miasma filled the air around them. Once it cleared, Naraku stood in the place where Kurai was previously standing.

She couldn't believe it. Because she was so scared, her mind hadn't worked properly and she truly believed that Naraku was Kurai. She was so stupid, Kagome prayed Inuyasha wouldn't yell at her.

Kagome looked up to look at the two men facing one another. But, instead of Kagome seeing Naraku faced with Inuyasha, the demon was facing the wolf demon, Kouga.

"You fucking bastard!" Kouga snarled at the hideous demon. The wolf demon then lunged at Naraku.

The villain smirked and miasma filled the air. Kouga quickly leapt back and covered his sensitive nose. Once the miasma had cleared, Naraku was gone. Kouga growled viciously and sniffed the air. He looked up and saw the demon floating away in one of his barriers.

"Not today Wolf." Naraky said, then he left the area.

Kouga growled, "Coward." the wolf demon then turned toward the frightened girl by the tree, "Kagome, are you alright?" he asked, his voice filled with concern. Kouga walked over to Kagome and kneeled down next to her, gently moving her hair out of her face, "Kagome?"

The girl brought her eye's to the wolf demon's bright blue ones. Her whole body shook. The emotions overwhelmed her and she threw herself at the man, letting her tears freely run down her face.

Kouga was surprised at the sudden embrace, usually the girl never shared this type of affection with him. He wrapped his arms around her small frame knowing that whatever just took place really frightened her. However, he immediately pulled out of the hug once he smelled blood on her.

"Kagome, you're bleeding." He stated. He traced the source to where the blood was coming from and found it on her shoulder.

The girl closed her eyes when she felt a sudden nausea wash over her. she took a deep breath, "It's just a torn wound. I received it yesterday when we encountered another of Naraku's incarnations."

Kouga lightly growled when he saw the wound on his woman's shoulder, "Damned mutt can't do anything right. Needs to take better care of my woman." the wolf mumbled.

"Who was that guy that Naraku was posing as?" he asked her.

"Just..." Kagome swallowed as she once again felt nauseous, "another one of his sick ideas..."

Kouga noticed the girl's discomfort, "Are you alright, Kagome?" he asked, worry etched in his voice.

"I...I don't feel so well..." Kagome quickly leaned over to the side, away from the wolf to empty her stomach.

"Kagome!" Kouga took the girl's hair to pull it out of her face. He wrinkled his noise at the stench, his nose was much more sensitive to the smell.

Once she was done, Kagome wiped her mouth. "What's going on Kagome?" he asked.

"I...I don't know. He gave me something..." she trailed off.

"Gave you what?" Kouga demanded, but not in a harsh tone.

"Some type of pill or something..."

Kouga sniffed the girl and frowned, "Kagome, why do you smell as if you mated with someone?"

She froze, her eye's wide. She kept silent, not wanting to upset him.

He sniffed her again, "Kagome, who was the male? I don't recognize the scent."

Tears rolled down her cheeks, "I...It's no one you would know..."

Kouga gently took Kagome by the shoulders to get her to look at him, "Kagome, who did you mate with?"

"I...I didn't do it willingly..." her eyes looked away from him.

Kouga's eyes' widened as his grip loosened slightly, "What?"

Kagome looked back at the wolf. "Who raped you Kagome?" he growled at the though of another man touching his woman.

"T...the man you saw that Naraku was disguised as. He lives in my time...his name is Kurai..." Tears caressed Kagome's cheeks.

"Where was he? Where was that mutt?" Kouga demanded.

Kagome looked down, "He was here..." she whispered.

Kouga growled and dropped his hands from Kagome's shoulders, "Fucking mutt! He didn't...he couldn't protect you! God damnit!" Kouga ran hand through his bangs, "I swear to Kami, Kagome, that if I were in his pl-"

"No, Kouga. It's not Inuyasha's fault and I don't blame him. " She cut him off.

Kouga frowned, but kept his mouth shut. Instead he brought the frail girl back into his arms, "I'm sorry Kagome. I'm sorry this happened to you and I'm so sorry I wasn't able to help you..." he said.

Kagome pulled away, "Don't blame yourself for something that you had no control over." she told him.

Kouga gave the girl a small smile. He loved this woman that sat across from him and her pure heart made him love her even more.

She shakily stood, "Anyways, thank you for saving me, Kouga." She wiped away at the tears.

Kouga stood as well, "Of course I'll protect my woman." he stated.

"I guess I'll be on my way..."

"What do you think you're doing? I'm not letting you walk back on your own." Without Kagome's consent and by her sudden surprise, Kouga was cradling Kagome in his arms and now walking while carrying her.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on. Kouga continued on, heading towards the village.

"How did you find me?" Kagome asked him, not wanting the walk there to be completely awkward and silent.

"I was actually heading to see you." Kouga paused, "But then I caught a whiff of Naraku and followed it. Then I found you."

Kagome looked down then glanced back up at the demon, "Thank you for rescuing me..."

Kouga looked down at the girl then brought his gaze back in front of him, "You already said that." he grinned, "but I'll always protect you."

She sighed, "You don't have to go that far."

"Of course I do, you're my woman." Kouga announced proudly.

She looked back down at the ground. She didn't want to hurt him, but then again that was unavoidable. She knew how it felt to have your heart broken, considering it happened plenty of times when Inuyasha would go off and chase Kikyo. He seemed to noitce the change in her demeanor, "Something wrong, Kagome?"

Kagome looked back up at the demon, "Kouga...it's just that..." she bit her lip, "Kouga, I'm in love w-"

"I know, you're in love with the mutt." he finished for her.

A surprised and confused expression crossed her face, "H. how did you?"

Kouga solemnly smiled, "I see the way you look at him and I notice the change in your character when you are with him."

The girl chewed on her lip, was her attraction really that obvious even when it wasn't obvious to Inuyasha? "But, if you knew, why did you continue to pursue me?"

He sighed, "I was hoping you would realize he wasn't good enough for you. I was hoping you would see that he couldn't be there to make you happy. i was hoping that you would fall in love with me..." he locked eyes with her.

Kagome quickly broke their locked gazes, "I'm sorry Kouga..." she slowly brought her gaze back up to him.

Again the male sadly smiled, "You can't help your feelings. I'm glad that you're happy. I guess, as long as you're happy then I'm happy." his expression then changed to a lighter smile, "But, know that I am always here waiting..."

Kagome sadly smiled at him. She gave him a gentle hug with her arms still wrapped around his neck.

He smiled at the girl in his arms. He was sad that Kagome realized she could be happy with Inuyasha and not himself. But, at the same time he was happy that the woman that held his heart had found love. And even though he couldn't stand the mutt, he was lucky to have her. Kouga didn't want to be selfish, despite how much he loved her. He wanted her happiness.

He then looked ahead of him, his gaze hard and he sniffed the air, "The mutt's coming. He must have smelled my scent"

Kagome turned to look ahead of them and sure enough she saw the red clad half demon heading their way.

"What the hell are you doing you mangy wolf?" Inuyasha growled at Kouga, once he saw him carrying Kagome.

Kouga let Kagome down then turned toward Inuyasha, "Psh! I was just about to ask you the same thing! Where were you? I had to save Kagome!"

The half demon's eyes' widened and he turned his head to look at Kagome, "What?" He looked back at Kouga, "What happened?"

"Well, I was able to save her just in time. No thanks to you! Naraku decided to play some sick trick on her and disguise himself as the man, Kurai."

Inuyasha sucked in a breath as he looked back at Kagome, "Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome nodded her head, "I'm fine, Inuyasha. Kouga was able to run him off."

The half demon looked down, feeling stupid for letting the girl go off on her own. "Oi! Mutt!"

Inuyasha looked back up at the demon, frowning, "What the fuck do you want, Kouga?"

The wolf grabbed Inuyasha by the collar, pulling him to his face and he ignored Kagome's cry, "You better start taking better care of her. I heard what happened back in her time and I swear to Kami if it happens again I will rip your balls off and shove them down your throat!"

He stared at the wolf for a while, "Don't you tell me what do! You think I don't know that!" Inuyasha yanked out of Kouga's grip, "You don't think that I feel awful for what has happened? You don't know anything Kouga! Every night I stay up watching her just to make sure that she is okay. Just in case she wakes up with another one of her nightmares! It's not like you were there to protect her from Kurai! You have no place to order me around!"

Kouga growled, "At least I was able to save her from Naraku. Unlike you, why was she alone? Did you guys get in an argument again or something?"

Inuyasha snarled at the demon, "As if it's any of your business."

Frowning, Kouga replied, "So you did. You don't deserve Kagome."

"Now you li-"

"I'm not finished!" Kouga snarled, "I said you do not deserve her, but I didn't say that I wouldn't let you have her. As long as Kagome is happy with you then I am happy. But once you break her heart, I will be here. I'm warning you mutt, do not hurt her."

He looked at Kouga, stunned by the maturity Kouga was showing. He shook himself from his stupor and nodded, "Of course."

Kouga turned back toward Kagome and took one of her hands, "Remember what I said." he turned to Inuyasha then back to Kagome, "I'll see you around, Kagome." Kouga then dropped Kagome's hand and left in a rush of wind.

Kagome held onto her right upper arm with her left hand and turned to the half demon, "Inuyasha?"

He looked at her and then suddenly pulled her into his arms, Kagome let out a small "eep". "I'm sorry Kagome, I let it happen again. I failed to protect you once again." Kagome wrapped her arms around him as she pulled herself closer to her chest, "I promise I will never leave your side, no matter what. Like I said, I will be with you every step of the way."

Kagome slightly pulled away to look at him, a small smile on her face, "I'm sorry for s.i.t-ing you."

He scoffed, "Nah, it's my fault for not keeping my mouth shut and acting like an idiot. I'm sorry I upset you." He brought his lips to her forehead.

She lightly grazed her fingertips across his hand that held her waist. He looked at her and she smiled genuinely, "I forgive you."

Inuyasha smiled, "I love you, Kagome. So much."

She smiled at him, "I love you too, Inuyasha."

He pulled her back into his arms, tucking her head under her chin as he held her in his protective embrace. "I promise Kagome, things will get better. And I will be there for you. For everything, no matter what happens." He nuzzled his face into her hair, "Through everything...I promise..."

* * *

**Whoa! I am done. Gosh, this took too long to type ): And it honestly looked a lot longer in my notebook, I hate when that happens.**

**Also, I had to add Kouga in there. I love him so much. This is not a KagKou though, it's InuKag. Even though I like the couple KagKou, I would never change it on you guys :)**

**I also had to add some Miroku and Sango in there since they are also one of my favorite couples from Inuyasha. Also if you are wondering, in a previous episode Miroku proposed to Sango and she said yes. It's episode 132.**

**Anyways please review and more ideas are always welcomed.**

**I love you all, my faithful readers!**


	8. Letting Him Go

**Another update, I wrote this before I went to Florida but never got to finishing it. Plus it's my Senior Year : D (sad, I wrote the first chapter of this story in Freshmen Year;; ) . I'm in AP Art and we have to have 28 pieces done by may. ._. So I'm kinda booked with that. **

**Anyways on to chapter 8**

**DISCLAIMED: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! RUMIKO TAKAHASHI OWNS ALL INUYASHA CHARACTERS!**

**I OWN: KURAI AND AYUMU**

Inuyasha and Kagome headed back towards the hut, Kagome on his back. She had her head placed on the back of his neck. His hair created a curtain around her face, shielding her from the outside world.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called to her, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" She replied.

"When we get back to the hut, I'm going to need to rebandage your shoulder, seeing as the wound was reopened." He said.

She nodded against his neck, "Mhmm."

The half demon sighed, "Kagome, I want to know what happened back there, please tell me."

Kagome frowned, but pulled her head off of Inuyasha's neck. She instantly missed the feel of his hair caressing her face and the security from his silver hair surrounding her.

With a deep breath she began, "I ran off into the forest, as you know. I stopped by a tree and then Naraku appeared, but disguised himself as Kurai." Kagome tightened her grip on his shoulders, "At the time, I hadn't realized that it was really just Naraku in disguise. He approached me..."

Inuyasha continued walking toward their destination as he listened to the girl tell her story.

Kagome took a shaky breath and continued, "I was terrified and confused, I didn't understand how Kurai could be here. I mean, the Feudal Era is the one place where Kurai cannot reach me."

A warm breath broke through as it brushed past the couple. Kagome swallowed to clear her sudden dryness in her mouth, "I...I couldn't go anywhere, he had me back up against the tree that I had been sitting under. He went to get something out of his back pocket and I took that chance to scream. Kurai, Naraku, placed something in my mouth and forced me to swallow it. I had no idea what it was, but swallowed it none the lee, as I had feared for my life."

The half demon frowned as he instantly felt guilty. Kagome should never have to fear for her life because he was there to protect her or atleast he should've been there. His bare feet continued moving across the dried up path.

"Once I swallowed it, he forced his lips upon mine. I tried fighting against him, truly I did, but he was too strong for me and only pulled me closer." The girl took a shuddering breath as she realized that Naraku was really the one who had kissed her.

Inuyasha growled at the thought of Naraku touching Kagome, much less kissing her, _'That sick bastard!' _he thought, gripping Kagome's thighs a little tighter.

"Luckily, Kouga appeared and was able to pull Kurai, Naraku, off of me. At the time, I thought it was you who saved me because I didn't even look up once I was released."

Another slap in the face to Inuyasha, she had expected him to save her and he had failed her...again. He let her down. He knew Kagome would forgive him, but he didn't know if he could ever forgive himself for making the same mistake twice.

"That was when he revealed that he was really Naraku. And I...I felt so stupid for falling for it. I was so frightened that I didn't even realize that it was Naraku. Kouga wasn't able to do much because Naraku ran off soon after."

Inuyasha stopped in front of the hut once they had arrived.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry..."

The half demon's ear twitched, indicating that he had heard her, "What are you apologizing for? If anyone needs to apologize it's me."

"But...I was too weak to realize that it was just Naraku...I'm sorry..."

Inuyasha growled and gently set her down.

"Inuyasha?"

He spun around and placed a hand on her non wounded shoulder and the other lightly on her neck, "Damnit Kagome! It ain't your fault! Naraku is a sick bastard and right now you're in a very vulnerable state and he took advantage of that."

Kagome blinked as her eyes became damp, "Inuyasha...thank you..."

"Feh." he blushed and lightly pulled her into his arms.

Once they pulled away Kagome smiled at him and took his hand as they headed to the hut, "Come on." Inuyasha smiled and followed her to the hut.

Kagome lifted the bamboo flap and once she registered what she saw, her face turned bloodshot red. Quickly, Kagome dropped the flap and turned away from the scene with an 'eep'.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called to get the flustered girl's attention.

"Um...It seems that Miroku and Sango have made up..." she said, her face still a dark crimson.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and lifted the flap, "Holy!" he cried at the scene. In the middle of the hut were Miroku and Sango. The monk was leaning over the demon slayer, their lips attached to one another. To Inuyasha, it looked as if they were forcing their tongues down one another's throats.

They weren't have sex, but it looked like that was where it was heading, seeing as some layers of their clothes were beginning to little the wooden floor. Miroku's hands were roaming all over Sango's body.

However, once the two had heard their friend's outburst, they quickly pulled away. Miroku adjusted his robes and looked up to see Inuyasha.

"Ah, Inuyasha...ahem he cleared his throat, "Were you hoping to join us?"

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched and Sango screeched in embarrassment as she slapped the monk.

Inuyasha turned away with a light blush staining his cheeks, "Keh. No, I came to get Kagome's bag." he said and entered the hut.

Sango was fixing her hair, but stopped once she heard the girl's name, "Kagome? Is she okay?"

"Feh! She's fine." He replied as he swung the big bag over his shoulder, "I'll leave you two so you can get back to rutting."

Sango's face turned darker and Miroku coughed. Kirara walked into the hut with a light, "Mew."

"Kirara... I said to come back in ten minutes." Miroku complained.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the monk and left the hut. He walked up to Kagome and took her hand, "Come on." he pulled her gently to get her to follow him.

She was still slightly flustered but followed the half demon, "Um, where are we going?"

"To rebandage your wound." he replied.

"Yeah, but shouldn't we do that in the hut?"

Inuyasha stopped then turned to face the girl, one of his eyebrows raised, "You want ot watch Sango and Miroku make out?"

Kagome caught on, "Ah...I see your point."

Inuyasha nodded and then continued walking, still holding onto her hand. The half demon stopped once they were outside of the village and in an opening that was surrounded by trees. He dropped Kagome's hand and turned to one of the trees. Cracking his knuckles, Inuyasha grinned and cut the poor, defenseless tree down, leaving a smooth stump.

The raven haired girl lightly jumped when the large tree hit the ground with a large "thud". She looked at the tree and then at her half demon, confused. Inuyasha set down the yellow bag and kneeled by the stump, carefully removing the few splinters.

"Um, Inuyasha?"

The man turned to the girl once he was sure the stump was free of all splinters, "Yeah?"

"Why did you do that?"

He turned to look at the fallen tree and then faced the girl, "So you would've had a place to sit." he stated this like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kagome sweatdropped, "I could've sat on the ground."

"Keh! Wench, you'd complain about it being too dirty."

Rolling her eyes, she let out a sigh. Kagome thought it over, well he was being genuinely thoughtful (in his own way of course). She then smiled, "Thanks, Inuyasha."

He lightly blushed, "Keh! Just sit down, will ya?"

The teen complied and gently took a seat on the provided tree stump. Inuyasha rummaged through her yellow bag, taking out her first aid kit and then a light blue tee shirt.

"Here." Inuyasha said as he handed her the shirt, "I'm going to need you to remove your other shirt and seeing as it's beginning to be covered in blood, you'll need a new one."

Kagome nodded and took the blue clothing from his grasp, "Um, could you turn away?"

He blushed, but then turned away. She stripped off her tank top and noticed a few blood stains on the back. Sighing, Kagome placed it in her yellow bag and took her other shirt to cover her front, "Okay, you can turned around now."

Inuyasha turned back around and grabbed the first aid kit. Standing, he headed over to the girl and kneeled behind her.

Instantly, Inuaysha bit back the growl as he saw her blood seeping through the bandages. He lightly slipped down the straps of her bra, letting them hang on her upper arms. His claws barely brushed the skin, but Kagome still got goosebumps from it. He then carefully removed the soaked material from her shoulder.

Kagome sucked in a gasp as she felt the warm air touch her wounds. She didn't want him to know that it stung, but it seemed that the half demon could tell because he mumbled an apology.

Once he had removed the bandages, Inuyasha could clearly see the damage that had been done. The dark red of the blood contrasted deeply against her fair skin. Without even realizing it, he brought his lips to the wounds.

The girl's eyes widened when she felt the warmth of the half demon's lips against her shoulder. She hugged the shirt closer to her chest, as her face flushed. The feel of his lips felt good and made tingles course from her wound and throughout her body.

"I'm sorry..." he murmured against her skin. He stayed there for a while and Kagome just sat there, enjoying that small silence.

When he pulled away, Kagome instantly missed the feel of his lips. He turned to the first aid kit and took out the neosporin that he always saw her use on him. He was careful about his claws when he was applying the cream.

Instantly, Inuyasha pulled away when she flenched at his touch, "Ah, sorry. It's just a tad cool and it surprised me." She sheepishly explained.

Inuaysha rolled his eyes, but then brought his hand back to her shoulder and gently rubbed in the antibiotic. After he was done, Inuyasha wiped the rest of the ointment off onto his kimono. He grabbed the bandages out of the kit and wrapped them around her shoulder.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"You said that Naraku placed something in your mouth, what was it?" he asked as he continued to wrap them around her wound.

"I'm not really sure actually. It was like a pill of some sort. What I remember is that after I swallowed it, I felt sick. When Kouga came over, the nausea washed over me and I threw up." She replied.

Inuyasha frowned and finished bandaging her wound, "Well, considering it came from Naraku, it can't be good. We might as well get Kaede to check you out to make sure everything is okay." he packed the first aid kit back up as Kagome slipped her shirt over her head.

Inuyasha hefted the yellow bag over one of his shoulders and then took Kagome's hand, pulling her up onto her feet. The two then headed toward the village. Kagome was following Inuyasha, when he suddenly stopped and she about ran into him.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome..." he turned to look at her, "I...I think we should try to stop fighting from now on." he stated, avoiding her eyes.

She blinked, '_Since when did Inuyasha become so mature?' _she thought. She then noticed he was still waiting for her reply and was becoming uncomfortable with the situation, she smiled, "I agree." she said.

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief and Kagome leaned up to peck him on the cheek which caused him to blush, "Keh, let's go." he said as they returned to heading to the village.

Once the couple arrived at their destinaton, Kaede entered the hut knowing that Kaede was there since he followed her scent.

"Oi, Kaede!" He called out.

Kaede sat across from an older couple, seeming to be in conversation. Shippo sat next to her, holding her basket full of herbs. When Inuyasha called out, Kaede looked up.

"What do ye want?" The older woman asked.

"Naraku gave a pill or something to Kagome to swallow. I want you to see if you can tell if it hurt her at all."

"Aye." She nodded and then turned to the couple and informed them that she had to leave. The two bid her farewell and then Kaede followed Inuyasha out, with Shippo right behind them.

They approached a hut, farther away from the others. Kaede entered, telling the boys to wait outside as she examined Kagome. Kagome gave Inuyasha a reassuring smile before she followed the elderly priestess.

Inuyasha slightly frowned, but then sat down with his back against the hut. Shippo sat down next to Inuyasha, his feet sticking out in front of him.

"Inuyasha, did Naraku hurt Kagome?" the fox kit asked.

The half demon turned to look at Shippo, "...yeah, but she'll be alright." He said, his ears slightly drooping.

It was quiet for a while and then the kit asked another question, "What happened in Kagome's time?"

The half demon blinked and played stupid, "What do you mean?"

"Kagome, she came back and was hurt. Did someone hurt her?"

Inuyasha let out a sigh, "Yes, someone hurt Kagome real bad."

"But, she'll be alright?" he asked.

He smiled, "Of course."

Shippo nodded, "Are you two done fighting?"

Inuyasha gave a brief nod.

"Good, I don't like it when you and Kagome argue. She always gets upset and runs off. I don't like it when she's upset." Shippo said while looking at Inuyasha with his innocent green eyes.

"I don't either squirt. I told Kagome, that I don't want to fight with her anymore. I'll try to stop arguing with her and..." Inuyasha looked ahead of him, "I'll try to stop hitting you."

Shippo smiled at the man next to him.

Not long after, Kaede and Kagome emerged from the hut. The two boys both stood.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked impatiently as he walked over to Kagome's side.

Kaede looked at Inuyasha with her one well eye, "I did not find any physical effects nor did I sense any change from Young Kagome. It seems that whatever Naraku gave her, did not work. Ye have nothing to fear."

Inuyasha nodded in thanks.

"Also, " Kaede began, "her wound from the demon..." the old woman looked at Kagome's leg, where she received the wound from Kurai. She also knew what had happened to Kagome now, but knew not to tell Shippo, "seems to be healing greatly. Seeing as she can put more weight on that leg."

Inuyasha nodded again. "Thank you Kaede." Kagome said as she gave the old woman a hug.

"Anytime child." The two pulled away, "Now, yes be safe."

Kagome smiled then nodded. "I'll protect her." Inuyasha said with a determined face.

The girl smiled at her half demon and then waved to Kaede as the trio headed back. Shippo had hopped into Kagome's arms and she held him with one arm, she held Inuyasha's hand with her other hand. The half demon wasn't very comfortable with showing his affection in front of others, especially the kit, so he made sure that the sleeve of his hairo covered their hands.

They soon arrived at the hut and this time Inuyasha sniffed to make sure that sango and Miroku weren't doing anything. Finding no scent of sex, Inuyasha led the two into the hut.

The other couple sat around a small fire with fish sitting around it, lunch the others assumed. Sensing their presence, the duo looked up and smiled.

"Ah., so you have returned. Is everything alright with Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha nodded as he sat against the wall of the hut. Following suit, Kagome sat next to him. Shippo cheered when he saw the fish because none of them had eaten breakfast.

They all ate their meals in silence, Shippo occasionally talking to Kagome and she would respond quietly. It seemed they all had a lot on their mind, some of it concerning Naraku, but most of it concerning Kagome. However, the adults all knew that Kagome wouldn't like it if they were worrying about her. They chose to worry in silence.

Inuyasha was on his second fish when he sensed it. He set the fish down and left the small building. Sure enough, there was the familiar white, snake like creatures dancing in the air. His heart tightened in his chest at the sight. He turned around and saw Kagome standing there.

"Kagome, I..." Inuyasha trailed off, not sure what to say.

She smiled at him, "It's alright."

The others also came out of the hut to see what was going on. When they saw the soul collectors they stiffened, unsure of Kagome's reaction. They were all surprised by her polite tone.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, hoping she understood the look in his eyes then darted off. Kagome watched him dissappear into the valley of trees. She smiled sadly, then she turned and reentered the hut.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked her friend, following her inside.

The school girl smiled at her as she took a notebook out of her bag, "I'm fine, honest." she replied and sat down.

The others didn't question her any further and let her enjoy the silence. Turning to a marked page, Kagome grabbed a pencil and began writing. To the others, it seemed as if she were just doing homework.

_'He's my inspiration.' _ she thought.

-With Inuyasha-

Soon, he came to a clearing and entered the dwelling. He saw Kikyo sitting in a tree, waiting for him. He slowly walked up to the tree, the woman turned, her dull eyes meeting his gold ones.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo said in recognition.

The half demon nodded, "Kikyo."

She climbed down from her spot and stood in front of the man. There was a small distance between them, but Inuyasha didn't move to close it.

"Kikyo, you called for me. Is there something wrong?" he asked, sounding worried. He was wondering if she had news about Naraku.

"I saw that Naraku had a new incarnation, but it was taken down. Presumably by your group?" Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yes."

"This incarnation...she could see into one's heart. The darkness in their heart." Kikyo trailed off, "Tell me, did Naraku plan to kill Kagome again?"

Hesitantly, Inuyasha nodded.

The priestess let out a sigh, "I thought so. What has happened to her?"

The half demon looked down in guilt, his fists clenching into fists, "In her time...she got hurt...really hurt." he said, not able to say it.

"And thus, Naraku sent his incarnation to target Kagome in order to break her?" Kikyo asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha nodded.

Kikyo noticed a difference in the man before her. Instead of walking up to her, worried about her and asking what she was doing, he remained quiet and unsure. It seemed as if he felt guilty about something. Although, Kikyo could never hate Inuyasha. Yes, it's true at one time she thought she did, but she was tricked by Naraku.

The priestess walked up to him and placed a hand upon his cheek, "Inuyasha, what's wrong? You seem different." she said.

He brought his eyes up to look into hers. Kikyo would've gasped from the look in his eyes, he looked so guilty and sorry.

"I...I failed to protect her Kikyo..." he bit his lip, willing his emotions to not get the better of him, "She...she was raped..."

Although, Kikyo was never very fond of Kagome, she would never wish such a cruel thing upon anyone including the young girl. "Inuyasha, I know Kagome does not blame you." she said.

"I know..." Inuyasha said, "B..but I blame myself..."

Kikyo caressed his cheek, "Inuyasha, you should not blame yourself. The feelings you hold inside you will only bring you down. You must learn to forgive yourself." she said.

He let out a sigh, "T...there's one other thing, Kikyo..." he said.

She looked at him, telling him to go on.

"Kikyo, I...I'm in love with Kagome and she's in love with me." he said.

Kikyo smiled sadly and dropped her hand from his cheek, "I know. The first time I saw the way you looked at her, I knew that you were taken with her. I didn't want to accept it, but the more you two became closer, the stronger the love between the two of you grew."

"Kikyo...I'm sorry." he said, feeling guilty.

"Don't be. You can not control your feelings. Kagome is a strong woman and she deserves you. You deserve each other. She, unlike myself, was able to accept not only your human side but also your demon side. Because I was raised to purify demons, I could never fully accept your demon side. She has changed you Inuyasha, but for the better." the priestess said, smiling at him.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and she wrapped her own arms around him, "You will always be my first love...always." he said.

"I know, Inuyasha. And you will always be the first man I fell in love with." she said and they pulled away, "I want you to be happy, Inuyasha. If you're happy, then I can also be happy." she finished.

Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes slightly wide, "Kikyo...thank you."

She smiled, "Now go, I got my answers. I'm sure Kagome is worried about you." she bid him farewell.

The half demon nodded and said a good bye to the priestess, then turned and ran the way he had come. Kikyo smiled sadly, watching him disappear within the thick forest.

_'Be happy Inuyasha...' _

**And done! Sorry for the long absence. School returned quickly and I was bombarded with tons of work. Anyways, Kikyo finally made an appearance. And I decided to not make her a total bitch. I did that in my last story. I didn't want that. I wanted her to accept the fact that Inuyasha had moved on and loves Kagome, Kikyo loves him so she should want his happiness.**

**Anyways review!**


	9. Test Results

So, um it's been a while. I am so terribly sorry that I have not updated in forever. School has just been tough and I kind of lost my muse for this fic.

I actually own a roleplay blog for Kagome on tumblr if anyone cares to follow me there and read some threads; miko-kagome is the user.

This next chapter was kind of tough mostly because I didn't know what direction I wanted it to go in. I had my mind set on one thing but I didn't know if I wanted to go through with it. I changed some of my original ideas and well…here it is. This has been sitting in my notebook for a while, unfinished.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Test Results**

The day had come for Kagome to return to her time. The group was settled in Kaede's hut as the sun's rays traveled through the small opening used as a window.

Inuyasha was leaning against the wall with his legs crossed and his sword situated in his lap. He was awake, having only slept for a little bit. He watched over the sleeping group. Kagome was close by with Shippo beside her.

Sango and Miroku were near one another with Sango laying on the floor and Miroku leaning against the wall. Her head lay by his knee with Kirara curled up into her stomach. Kaede was also asleep.

However, as soon as the sun was higher in the sky, the members of the group slowly began to arouse. Kaede offered to make stew for everybody, which they all appreciated (even if a certain someone didn't say it).

As they were eating their stew, Inuyasha looked over at Kagome.

"Oi, Kagome?" he called out to her. Said girl looked over, showing that he had her attention, "Ain't it time we head back? It's been seven days." He reminded.

Realization appeared in her blue eyes, "Oh yes! I need to go back today." She said.

The kit next to her looked up, "Why do you have to go back, Kagome?" he asked, curious. He didn't want her to leave yet; he also missed her dearly when she went back to her time. It was a shame he couldn't join her.

She knew she couldn't tell him the whole truth, "I just have to go to the doctor for an annual check up is all." She made up. It wasn't the whole truth, but she obviously could not tell him everything. He was still so young.

The others knew that she needed to go to the doctor because of her rape, they could just tell by the look in her eyes. Luckily, the kit seemed oblivious and seemed to believe her excuse.

"Oh, okay. But you will come back right?"

Kagome nodded, "I should be back in three days. I may try to catch up on school work." She replied.

They finished eating in silence; occasionally Shippo would ask Kagome about snacks she could bring back for him. Once everyone was done, Kagome packed up then she and Inuyasha headed out.

"Bye guys. I'll be back later." She called with a wave. The group waved goodbye in return. The couple then headed off.

"Miroku, why did Inuyasha go with Kagome?" Shippo asked.

Both Miroku and Sango knew the half demon went with her for support, just in case. Also, after the incident he had become more protective of her.

"Well Shippo, I believe now that Inuyasha and Kagome have openly confessed their love for one another and are now a couple, he does not wish to be away from her." Miroku told the kit. Well, it seemed to make sense….a bit.

"Hmm…." Shippo pursed his lips in a thinking manner. He then nodded. Miroku was smart, so it had to be right.

"So, does that mean you won't be leaving Sango's side?"

* * *

Inuyasha hopped out of the well, his arm around Kagome's waist. Worry was etched in the girl's face. Today they would find out if she was pregnant and if she had any STDs.

The half demon noticed the look on her face and tightened his arm around her, gaining her attention. She looked over and he gave her a smile. Her heart soared; she was so lucky to have him. She knew that no matter what happened he would stay by her side. She truly did love him.

Bringing his arm down from around her waist, he took her hand in his. The two of them then headed to the house together.

* * *

The ride to the hospital was pretty silent, each passenger lost in their own thoughts Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the back, while Mrs. Higurashi was driving.

"Oh, Kagome! I forgot to tell you, your friends came by the other day and dropped off some school work." Mrs. Higurashi said, breaking the silence.

Kagome smiled, appreciating the distraction. Granted, she didn't really want to think of the piles of homework she would have to do, it took her mind off the subject at hand.

Her mother chuckled, causing both the schoolgirl and the half demon to look up, "Hojo came by as well, asking about you." She shook her head, "He's hopelessly head over heels for you."

Inuyasha frowned at the name. "Hehe, yeah but I have no interest in him." She said, letting out a nervous laugh as Inuyasha began to growl. She took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze, ceasing the growling. He looked over at her and she leaned over, packing him on the cheek. The half demon flushed, but smiled nonetheless.

They soon reached the hospital and Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the car even though she told him she didn't need his help. Her bruise on her neck was gone and her other wounds were healing fine. She smiled at the half demon as she reached up and adjusted the cap on his head. She then took his hand and followed her mother inside.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat down in the cushioned seats while Mrs. Higurashi signed her daughter in. Kagome played with Inuyasha's hand, running her fingertips across the lines etched in his palms. He didn't pay much mind to it, as he remained silent, observing the area in which they sat.

Last time Inuyasha was here, he didn't really look at the place since he was so worried about Kagome. The walls were bright white, almost blindingly so. The perimeter of the room was lined with chairs. He sniffed the air; it smelled sterile as if some type of spray was used to cover up the scent of illness.

Even so, he could still detect the scents of illness and blood. Every time the back doors swung up that led to the back, a huge gust of air would get pushed into his face and he could smell it all from there. The half demon moved a bit in his seat, the shoes he was forced to wear were a bit unbearable.

Mrs. Higurashi joined the couple, sitting down next to Kagome. She informed them that they would soon be back there. Kagome continued to idly play with Inuyasha's hand, her fingers running across his rough hand.

There were calluses that covered his palm from years of battle. Gently, Kagome touched them and in turn Inuyasha closed his hand around hers. She turned to glance at him and he offered her a smile. She leaned her head against his shoulder as she let out a content sigh.

Since their case was less serious than the ones with injuries they waited. Other cases such as broken bones and injuries from car accidents went before them. Luckily, there wasn't much since it was still early in the day. Soon, the previous doctor they had seen called them back.

The doctor took them to another section of the hospital. He led them into a room and had Kagome sit on the provided chair.

"Alright. Well, let's start off with a basic question. Have you been experiencing any pain lately?" the doctor asked. It was a pretty vague question.

Kagome was fidgeting in her seat, "Um, aside from the wound in my leg, no." she answered.

The doctor nodded, "Alright. Well today we going to take some blood to check for any STDs, take another vaginal swab and you will take two pregnancy tests for accuracy." He said, handing Kagome a gown to change.

She headed into the bathroom to change into the provided hospital gown. While she was changing, the doctor went to get the swabs. He also told the nurse to get a needle ready.

Kagome soon returned, wearing only the gown over her panties.

"If you could sit back in the chair for me." The doctor instructed. She nodded and sat down. He reclined the chair and then looked at her, "Would you like me to ask the two of them to leave?" he asked, speaking of her mother and Inuyasha.

Kagome turned her head to look at them. Inuyasha caught her eyes and she could tell he definitely did not want to leave her alone in here with the doctor. Of course, she didn't mind having him in here. She felt safer with him.

She turned back to the doctor and shook her head, "No, that's alright." She responded. The doctor nodded and had her remove her underwear.

Mrs. Higurashi and Inuyasha sat to the side, their view only being their profiles. However, Inuyasha gripped the arm of the chair when she had to remove her underwear. Mrs. Higurashi noticed and patted his hand as to reassure him that it was all right.

The doctor then had Kagome place her feet up on the platforms that sat in between her legs. He already had the swab in his hand.

Kagome laid her arm over her eyes as to hide her embarrassment. Even if he was a doctor, it was still uncomfortable.

"Alright Kagome, just take a deep breath." The girl filled her lungs with air, her chest rising as she did so. The doctor took the swab, "Alright, release slowly." He instructed and she did as told.

"And one more time." He told her. She did as told and then the doctor rolled back, laying the two swabs in a dish to take back to the lab. Kagome sat back up once he gave her the okay and pulled her underwear back on.

Just then the nursed walked in with the needle.

"I'm going to be doing some blood work to test for any diseases." She informed, letting Kagome lay back and relax. The doctor left to have the swabs sent to the lab.

Inuyasha saw the needle and frowned. They had to take her blood last time too.

The nurse seemed to sense the male's distress, "You cant stand on the other side of her if you want" she suggested as she wrapped the rubber tape around the girl's bicep and began to disinfect the area on her arm.

Inuyasha glanced at Mrs. Higurashi who gave him a nod. He stood and headed over to the opposite side of Kagome. She looked at him and smiled, taking her hand in his.

"Deep breath in." the nurse instructed and pushed the needle in as she did so.

Kagome winced slightly at the pinch, giving Inuyasha's hand a squeeze. The half demon didn't like having to just stand there and watch Kagome endure pain. Granted, it probably wasn't that bad, but still.

After the nurse had filled the amount of vials she needed, she removed the band around her arm and then gently moved the needle out of her arm, pressing a small cloth over it to clot the bleeding. She then grabbed a bandage and placed it over it, sticking it onto Kagome's arm.

Kagome slowly sat back up, her half demon helping her even if she didn't need it. The nurse pulled out two pregnancy tests and handed them to her.

"While I send these back, go into the bathroom and take these."

Kagome nodded, holding the two sticks in her hands. She swallowed, her hands shaking a bit in nervousness. The nurse left the room, leaving the three alone.

Inuyasha peered over the girl's shoulder, looking at the strange sticks in her hands.

"What are those?" he asked.

She glanced up from the objects in her hands and into golden eyes, "Oh, these will tell me if I am with child or not." She explained.

Inuyasha's ears drooped slightly underneath his cap and he nodded. Kagome wrapped her arms around him as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'll be right back." She told him then hopped off the chair and headed into the bathroom.

Inuyasha returned to his seat beside Mrs. Higurashi. She sensed his uneasiness and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever happens, you two will be able to get through it together." She smiled, "You've always been there for my daughter." She finished.

Inuyasha had looked up at her and then back down at his hands that lay in his lap, "I haven't always been there for her. There have been several times that I've left her and almost lost her because of my own stupidity…" he clenched his hands.

The woman's eyes softened and she moved her hand from his shoulder, placing it onto one of his fists, "Almost. You've always saved her in time." She reassured him.

He let out a sigh, releasing his fists and a false chuckle escaped his lips, "If I always saved her in time, then we wouldn't be here right now. Kagome wouldn't have gone through all that pain that has caused her sleepless nights. She would still have that twinkle in her eyes as her smile spreads across her face." He let out a shaky breath, "She would still be that innocent and pure girl I've come to know. But now, because of me, her innocence was stolen from her. And even if she thinks I don't notice when she wakes from a nightmare….I can see the pain. I can see it through that fake smile of hers that she puts on so that no one worries."

Another bitter chuckle was forced through the half demon's lips, "But…that's just Kagome. She's always worrying about others and never herself."

Mrs. Higurashi gave his hand a squeeze, "Yes, but that's why we're here. That's why the Kamis have gifted her with you, so that you can help take care of her. We both know Kagome's heart is far too big and selfless to worry about herself, she would never take pity from others. We both know that she hates when people worry about her because she feels like a burden."

The male nodded, "But she's not. Any girl that's gone through this has every right to be upset and show it." He placed his face in his hands, "Why does she have to pretend? Why can't she just show it? Hell, I feel like she's trying to stay strong for both of us." His voice cracked.

"Inuyasha…" Mrs. Higurashi began, "The one thing you can do to help is to be there for her. She may not show it, but she truly is hurting. She probably feels tainted and unwanted. You being there for her will make her feel wanted. It will make her feel useful." She informed.

He raised his head from his hands, "I'll always want her no matter what happens."

The elder Higurashi smiled, "I know, Sweetie, but she may not know this. Just show to her that your love runs deeper than she may think."

At that moment Kagome returned with the two tests in hand. She hadn't waited long enough for the results to show. The doctor walked in behind her.

Kagome immediately handed the tests to him, "Here…I…I didn't want to see it right away…" she said. The doctor nodded and took them from her. Kagome headed over to the seat next to Inuyasha. However, the half demon took her hand and pulled her into his lap, resting his chin on her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

He had no idea what the test results would show, but he did know that he would remain by her side as she had done for him.

Kagome turned slightly in his lap to look at him. She gave him a smile as to sooth his worries. He let out a whine at that smile and buried his face into the crock of her neck. Gods, she really was staying strong for the both of them.

The doctor cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

"The results are in…" he began, a solemn expression on his face, "I…I'm sorry Kagome…but the tests came back positive…"

Mrs. Higurashi let out a gasp as tears filled her eyes. Inuyasha even felt tears of his own beginning to form in his eyes as he tightened his hold around the girl.

Kagome on the other hand remained still, in shock. How? They even gave her medicine to prevent the pregnancy. This couldn't be happening!

Her heart was pumping so loudly that she didn't hear the doctor leave, or her mother getting up and she definitely didn't hear her name being called.

A whine escaped from the back of the half demon's throat when she remained unresponsive. This couldn't be happening. Not to her. Not to his Kagome.

The girl remained still. Mrs. Higurashi led her to the bathroom, a hold on her arm as she guided her. It was as if her daughter was in a trance of some sort. She even had to help her get dressed.

The car ride home was silent as everyone was absorbing what had happened. Inuyasha sat in the back beside Kagome, holding her hand in his.

When they pulled up, Kagome exited the car silently. It was like her brain shut down and her body was running on autopilot. Inuyasha helped guide the girl to the shrine with Mrs. Higurashi leading the way.

Once inside, Kagome silently walked up the stairs her face remained emotionless. Inuyasha whined and looked over at Mrs. Higurashi with sad eyes. Kagome's mother had tears rolling down her cheeks, which caused Inuyasha's heart to clench.

It was hard, seeing such a strong and happy woman to break down like this. Hesitantly he walked over to her, his hand clenching and unclenching. Silently, he pulled the older woman into his arms. Everyone was affected by what had happened to Kagome, not just Kagome herself but all the ones around her that loved her dearly.

After a moment, Mrs. Higurashi pulled away from the man, rubbing her eyes, "S…We will all get through this." She said, looking up at him. She placed a hand on his arm and looked at him with red eyes, "Victims…all respond differently to this…" she swallowed, "If she yells at your or says something that isn't like her…she isn't mad at you. She's just trying to cope. The best thing right now is to show her that you're there for her no matter what." She explained.

Inuyasha listened to her and gave a nod in return. So far, Kagome was merely silent to the news and showing no emotion what so ever…however, he wasn't even sure if it had fully hit her yet. Who knows what her reaction would be to that. He removed his cap, placing down on the table, his shoes already removed by the door.

"I'm going to go...talk to my father…" Mrs. Higurashi said softly, leaving the room to find the older Higurashi.

The half demon sighed, running a hand through his hair. He stopped when he realized he was shaking and tried taking a deep breath, swallowing the lump in his throat. Inuyasha then headed upstairs, intent on comforting Kagome.

The sound of running water was heard as he made it to the top of the stairs, his white ears twitched as they listened.

* * *

(Back with Kagome)

She moved up the stairs, her whole body numb. Without even realizing where she was going, she had ended up in the bathroom. It seemed she went there when she needed to think. Silently, she removed her clothes and turned on the shower.

Not waiting for it to warm up, Kagome immediately climbed in. The cold water shocked her and she blinked as if coming back into reality. She gasped, bringing a hand up to her mouth as tremors coursed through her body. Tears began to fill her eyes, flowing over her lids and trailing down her cheeks.

Suddenly, a scream ripped through her and she fell to her knees in the tub. Her body hunched over as her hands gripped her wet hair and she sobbed.

As soon as the scream escaped her lips, the door to the bathroom was immediately thrown open, "Kagome!"

The curtain was thrown to the side and the water was turned off. She didn't move, continuing to sob as the towel was wrapped around her shaking body. He moved to pull her into his arms.

She jerked her head up and looked up at the half demon, tears still running down her face, "Th. This can't be happening!" she sobbed, "This wasn't supposed to happen! They gave me the medicine! I…I can't be…I can't be pregnant!" she gasped for air and the male's ears fell as he held her in his arms. He rubbed her back, trying to get her to calm down but she only continued fighting for air.

"Kagome…deep breaths…" he instructed, not really sure what to do.

Pushing herself out of his arms, she turned to the toilet and hunched over, heaving into the bowl. He gently took hold of her hair, holding it out of her face. Once done, she sat there for a while, leaning over the toilet. Her hands supported her on the sides of the toilet, arms shaking as she reached up to flush it.

Slowly Kagome backed away from the bowl and Inuyasha immediately took her back into his arms.

"In...Inuyasha…" she croaked.

He buried his face into the side of her neck, "Shh...I'm here...I'm not going anywhere."

She shook her head, "I…I can't do this."

His arms tightened around her a bit, giving her a gently squeeze, "It's going to be alright Kagome….I'm not leaving you…"

* * *

So, yeah I made her pregnant.

I know! I know! A lot of you are going to be pissed at me for doing so, but hey! It's my story. I do what I want. Plus, I just didn't really know where to go with this story if she didn't end up pregnant? I don't know, I like drama and this adds drama.

Anyways; I had two scenarios of how Kagome would react. The first was to have her freak out in the hospital, screaming and knocking things over. The second was…what you see here. As cool as the first idea seemed, I couldn't see Kagome freaking out like that…mostly because she has been through quite a lot (even before the rape, speaking in canon I mean). So I could honestly see her trying to shut herself out.

Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
